Snow White King
by LittleFaeGirl
Summary: Sometimes you think a person's dead, when they're really not. And sometimes said person will get their revenge. Even if the have to get their way with you. Lemon in future chapters.
1. Prologue: He Returns

**Ok, I had to do this. Why? It's been nagging me, so I thought "What the hell?" Anyway, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so I hope you all enjoy it. And please excuse my limited knowledge of 5D's. It's been like a year since I watched it, so I might get some details wrong. **

* * *

><p><em>'What the hell was I thinking?'<em>

That was first thought than ran through my mind as I tried to comphrehend what just happened. Here I was, just enjoying my alone time, and then HE shows up. The guy I never thought I see again. The very one who tried to eliminate my very existance. And the one who caused me so much grief.

Paradox. That son of a bitch came back.

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. I thought he was dead! Apparently, I was wrong...

**Earlier that day...**

The sky was cloudy today. Not that I was surprised. It had been very gloomy these past few weeks in Satallite, and the effects of it were showing. Jack's more of an ass than usual, Crow's insistent of playing that new game system Martha sent him, and Aki was taking Rua and Ruka to the new amusement park that just opened up. I'd check it out myself, but I don't want Jack taunting me about it, due to the park's bascot happens to be a freaky jester looking thing called a "Badger". Since I had spare time on my hands, I'd figure I'd go for a drive around. It can't hurt anything, right?

I grabbed my jacket of the chair and headed out towards the garage. The second I was about to open the door, I heard a noise. A small thud came from the other side. I swung open the door and flicked on the light. Nobody was there, but I did find something laying near my duel runner.

A card. A blank card.

"What the hell..." I said. I walked over and picked it up. The card wasn't all blanl. There was some writing on it. Not just any writing, it was lyrics to a song.

_**You belong to me,  
>My snow white king.<br>There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
>Soon I know you'll see,<br>You're just like me.  
>Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.<strong>_

Snow White King? Isn't it supposed to be "Snow White Queen?" Before I could even comprehend what the hell these lyrics meant, I felt someone grab me from behind. What I heard next just made me wanna scream...

"Fudo Yusei. I'm so glad I found you."

"P-Paradox..." I stuttered. What the hell was HE doing back? He should be dead! Deceased! Rotting in hell! He chuckled a bit. "So you remember me... Not like you'd forget..." he said. His grip tightened around my waist. Oh god, I'm fucked. Why? I remebered that I left my deck on the freakin counter. "Besides..." he leaned close to my left ear. "You don't want to know what I'm about to do you..." I growled and sucker-punched him. He fell back and I grabbed a wrench from my toolbox. Paradox frowned. "You think that's going to stop me?" he said. "Try me, you time traveling screwhead!" I snapped. He smiled. The next thing I new, He had me pinned to the wall by my throat.

"Yusei, don't try and make things harder on yourself... Unless you want me to erase you from time, that is..." He said. My eyes widen. I fucking forgot he could do that. Now I'm really screwed. "What do you want..." I choked out. He smirk and leaned in closer. "Why, I just wanted to have a little fun with you~" he said. He then nipped my neck a little. I gasped slightly. What the hell? What the actual hell is he doing? mustered up all my strength and kicked him in the gut, causing him to drop me. Gasping for air, I then started for the door to grab my deck, but Paradox recovered faster than I thought. He grabbed the back of my jacket and shoved my into the wall, face first.

"I didn't want to have to resort to force, but you made me do so. I will get what I want, Yusei." He hissed. "How did you get... urgh..." I said. He didn't say a word, only smirked and put more force on my back. I grunted and tried to push back, only to be pushed into the wall more. "Oh, Yusei... Why must you resist?" he purred into my ear. I was then turned around, and the last thing I remembered was hearing him laugh before blacking out...

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... Sorry for the short capter. I was going to write more, but I lost the idea I had for this. So I hope you enjoy the prologue. Lyrics above belong to EVanescnece, minus the "king" part.<strong>


	2. Waking Up & The Red Stain

**Well, here's chapter two of "Snow White King". Enjoy. *raids my cousin's Fridge* HEY JESS, FOUND YOUR DR. ENUF!**

* * *

><p>A feeling of danger hit me as I woke up from my unconsious state. My vision was blurred for a second, but when I could see clearly, I noticed something about the room. There was no piece of furniture in here, except for the bed I was laying on. The bed itself was soft, the sheets made of silk or a similar material. I sat up and examined the room a little more closely. I noticed a chest was infront of the bed. Wonder what's in it...<p>

"Oh look, the Turbo Dueling King of Games has awoken."

Oh. Hell. No. It hit me like one of Jack's "Atlas Punches". Paradox stood in the doorway, a smug smirk on his face. "Paradox, what the hell? Where am I?" I said sternly.

"Who? Me? I just want to have a little fun with you, that's all. Besides, you did prevent me from killing Pegasus." he replied. "Once I'm through with you, then let's just say you won't be going back in time anytime soon."

"You didn't answer my first question, you screwhead!" I snapped. He nodded his head and walked to the front of the bed. I scooted back away from him.

"You'll get your answer soon enough, Fudo." He said. "For now, you're not leaving my sight."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. I jolted up and made a break for the door. Bad idea, as he grabbed the back of my jacket, spun me around, and nailed me with another sucker punch. I collided with the wall behind me, the breath knocked out of me once again. I barely was able to see him walking towards me, picking my limp body up and placing it on the bed. My consiousness was slipping away again, and I couldn't feel my body anymore. Paradox simply lays down next to me, and strokes my face gently. My vision blacked out, and the last thing I heard him say before I completely blacked out...

"You are mine... hehehehe... You were always meant to be mine... And nothing will ever take you away from me... Nothing..."

* * *

><p>"Yusei? Are you in here?"<p>

"Maybe he had to run an errand."

"Why run an errand when the garage looks like this?"

What Jack had said was true. Part of the garage looked as if a fight had happened. Yusei's duel ruuner had been tipped over, and a few tools were scattered about. "Maybe Yusei's anger got the best of him?" Crow suggested.

"Now why would his anger get the best of him? Yusei normally hides his emotions!" Jack snapped at Crow. "Besides, he said he'd fixed the Wheel of Fortune today!"

"That thing always needs to be fixed! Why don't you just get a new model?"

"I will not!"

Aki ignored the two boys, and they started to argue. 'Yusei wouldn't do a thng like this...' she thought. 'It's not like him...' As she examined everything closer, two things caught her eyes. She walked over to the tipped duel runner and found a blank card with lyrics on it. On the top right tip of the card, a small bit of red was there. She turned the card over and found the lyrics on the back. "An Evanescence song? Isn't it like a 100 year old song? Who would know lyrics like this..."

"Lyrics like what?"

Aki shrieked and accidently smacked Crow in the face, making Jack roar with laughter. "Crow! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry! You didn't have to freaking slap me!" Crow replied, rubbing the side of his face.

"Evanescence lyrics." Aki replied. "Specifically 'Snow White Queen', except the Queen was replaced with King."

Jack calmed himself down and crossed his arms. "Now who would do that to a song? Really? That's just a disgrace to the song itself!"

"And how would YOU know this?" Crow retorted.

"Will you two be quiet?"Aki snapped. The two silenced themselves as Aki saw something on the wall. A small red stain was on the wall, and from the looks of it, it was somewhat fresh. "Hey, was Yusei going to paint something?" She asked. The boys seemed confused as Aki motioned them to come over.

"Aki, I don't think that's paint. It's too dark of a red." Jack stated. "Wait... Isn't that what the color of the Yusei Go is?" Crow examined it, then looked at the Duel Runner on the ground.

"It's pretty close." He said. Aki held up the card to the stain. Both were the same shade. "I guess it was paint. There's a drop with the same shade of red on this card."

Jack gasped quietly, but then looked at the card once again. "I guess it is... I gotta go." He walked out of the garage, leaving Aki and Crow alone.

"Crow... I think something's wrong." She said. Crow gave her a 'what' look. "I didn't want to say this infront of Jack, but I don't think it's paint..."

"Me neither. But there's a chance it is. We shouldn't worry. If Yusei's in trouble, he'll get himself out of it. He's a tough guy!" Crow said with a laugh. Aki smiled a little bit. 'I guess Crow's right... Yusei should be fine... But I'm still worried...'

"Hey, why don't we go look for him? Just in case he did have an errand to run." Crow suggested. Aki nodded and put the card in her pocket.

"First one to their D. Runners buys lunch!"

"HEY! You got a head start!"

"To slow!

As the sounds of two D-Wheels starting and leaving the scene, a shadowy figure arose from the Yusei Go. Large, bird-like wings flicked off shadowy particles as it examined the stain on the wall. Its white eyes focused on the stain, then it sighed.

_"Oh foolish Paradox... Why must I stop you everytime from doing stupid things... Oh well... Soon enough, you'll suffer the consequences of this, dear brother..."_

And with that, it sank back into the shadows, leaving no trace of itself, what so ever...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the chapter's short. Tis e my first full written fic. Well, if you can count my NiGHTS fic that is. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. <strong>


	3. The Deadly Nightmare Begins

**Here's another chapter. And for those of you wwho don't understand what's going on, you'll find out in future chapters. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, the writing style is different. I have a co-writer who's working with me on the story: Naru-chan 92. Hopefully you'll be able to tell the differences.**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm..." his body felt like it was underwater as he came back to the world of consciousness. He slightly opened his eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, dazed.<p>

"...Where...am I...?" Yusei wondered as he continued to remain still for a few minutes. Then, slowly, everything came back to him. That's right, he was in the room Paradox placed him in, after being kidnapped. "Damn, I was hoping it was a dream." Yusei moved slowly, since his head still hurt from when Paradox punched him.

"Bastard has one hell of a punch." Yusei spread his arms out on top of the sheets. Strangely, his body was exhausted. "Maybe because of everything that had happened" he thought as he continued toabsently look at the ceiling. The room was silent; Yusei could hear the sound of his own breathing. As he lay there, he then thought of what he heard Paradox say before he passed out.

"What did he mean by that...did he decide to toy with me because of what happened?" Yusei was confused about everything, yet he could not find an answer to his questions. Slowly, he sat up and surveyed the room. "Hmm?" as he looked around the room he noticed a small portable table by the bed, on top of the table was a tray of food, a note by the tray as well.

"Did Paradox leave that for me?" Yusei thought as he continued to stare at the tray. "Probably put some kind of drug on it" he said to himself sarcastically. He didn't want to touch it but he couldn't deny that he was hungry as his stomach made it known. He moved to the tray and looked at what was on it. To his surprise it was filled with many of his favorite foods. "How did he...?" Yusei was baffled at how Paradox knows what he liked. "..Hmp...time traveling stalker..."

He then proceeded to take a bite and then a few more when he didn't drop dead a  
>second later. After he finished he looked at the note that still laid there. Having nothing<br>to lose he picked it up and read it's contents. They were lyrics again; it seemed to be from another song.

_Please, please forgive me_  
><em>but you won't be home again.<em>  
><em>Maybe someday we'll look up,<em>  
><em>and barely conscious we'll say to<em>  
><em>no one."Isn't something missing?"<em>

'Again with the lyrics...' Yusei stared at the card as he thought this. "From the fact that it says `I won't be home again', he must be reminding me that I can't escape" Yusei thought angrily. He tossed the card back on the table and stood, stretching as he did, to work out any kinks. All of a sudden he felt someone watching him; he stopped and looked around, looking for the presence.

"...Paradox...?" he called out towards the silence. He hated the nervous feeling he was getting, and tried to shove it to the side, as he walked to the door and tried to open it. Keyword: _tried_, it seemed that Paradox didn't trust Yusei to stay put, "Gee, I wonder why?" He thought sarcastically. He the tried to see if he could bust it open, all he achieved was a sore shoulder and he still felt like he was being watched.

"There must be a way out of this room..." there weren't any windows here, and nothing he could use to break the door down, the table and tray was out of the question. It seemed Paradox made sure that the table was only strong enough to hold the tray and food, and the tray wasmade of delicate glass. Yusei then remembered the chest from earlier and went towards it.

The chest was very beautiful and very well done. The designs were like nothing he ever seen before; it looked like the creator made it with great care. "I hate to admit, but the screwhead has nice taste." Yusei murmured as he opened the chest. He was disappointed to find that there was nothing but clothes in said chest. With nothing better to do he rummaged through the clothes and looked at them. 'Very beautiful, by the looks of the stitches then it seems that all of them were hand-made, nice.' Sadly even examining the clothes he still could not shake off the feeling of being watched. In fact, it seemed like the feeling increased!

Yusei looked around the room again, and didn't see anything that could cause his feeling, not even a surveillance camera; he would have felt better if there was one! Suddenly the doorknob shook, startling Yusei, who quickly put the clothes back in the chest and closed the lid. He stood up just as the door opened, and in walked Paradox, smirk on his face. Yusei glared at him, which caused him to smirk even more.

"Well, well. How is my precious Yusei doing?"

Yusei doesn't say anything as Paradox looks at the tray and his smirk widens even more. "My, my. You must have been very hungry, my dear." Yusei glared even more.

"I'm not your anything." He growls harshly

Paradox Turns to look at Yusei, staring into his eyes and Yusei was startled at see Paradox stare at him with lust. "Oh my dear", He walks toward Yusei, as he backs away.

"You are my EVERYTHING." Suddenly he quickly shoots out his hand, grabbing Yusei by the waist and pulling him towards him. Yusei starts struggling, yelling at Paradox to let him go. Paradox keeps smirking as he watches Yusei struggle, amused.

"Did you like the note that I left you?"

"DAMN IT, LET ME GO!" yelled Yusei as he continued to struggle. He even punched him a couple of times! But Paradox wasn't even fazed at all; he looked as if he didn't realize Yusei hit him!

"How did you know those lyrics? Evanescence is a 100 year old band!" Yusei snapped, still struggling.

"I was in the past when I heard the band that created the song. I must say, their music is so much better then the nonsense, people call real music these days." Paradox chuckled as he leans forward until he was right by Yusei`s ear.

Yusei freezes suddenly, not knowing what he would do. Paradox began to speak softly as if he was singing, "You belong to me. My snow white king..." Yusei gasps at those words, they were the lyrics written on the card!

Paradox continues to sing, swaying both of them slightly to music that only he could hear. "There's no where to run, so lets just get it over. Soon I know you'll see you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, because all I want is you..." Yusei couldn't move for some reason, and couldn't react when Paradox tightened his grip around Yusei.

'W-why am I reacting like this!' Yusei thought franticly as he tried to move. Paradox didn't react, as he continued to hold onto Yusei. His grip becoming painful, but Yusei couldn't even wimper in pain, Yusei was even unable to breath, which terrified him. He couldn't breath, couldn't move, couldn't fight back. He was completely powerless, and at Paradox's mercy. He was scared, and he had a feeling Paradox knew that as well.

"Wake up in a dream..." Paradox still sang as he held Yusei, reaching up and cupping Yusei's cheek. He tilted his head up and Yusei could see the smirk on his face and the lust in his eyes.

"Frozen fear..." Paradox slowly inched his face closer to Yusei, still singing as he stroked his face and pressed Yusei closer to him.

"All my hands on you..." His arm tightened it's grip around him..

"You can't scream..." He felt his chest burning from the lack of air.

"You can't scream..." He was going to die.

"You can't escape the twisted way I think of you..." He could see the lust in his eyes.

"You feel me in your dreams and you don't sleep..." He was scared…..

"You don't sleep..." He was scared…...

His eyes seem to start closing on their own...

He could only hear Paradox's voice.

He was losing consciousness...

"You belong to me..."

He was dying...

"My snow white king...

He ...was...

...

Time seemed to freeze as he stayed there. Suddenly he sucked in a breath that he didn't realized he desperately  
>needed.<p>

Time moved forward at that action, Yusei shot up in the bed and started gasping for breath. He was shaking, he held on to himself as if he was making sure that he was still there, that he was still solid...

That he was still breathing...

That he was still alive...

Yusei was trembling as he tried to catch his breath. "A...a dream...just...a dream." Yusei gasped out. It was so real, he felt everything, he felt the pain of Paradox's grip,

He felt the the fear as he realized he couldn't move.

He felt himself suffocate...

He felt himself die...

Yusei was finally able to settle his breathing, but he continued to tremble. He looked around the room, as If searching for proof that it was simply that, a dream. Everything looked the same as in his dream, the only difference is that the tray of food was not there. Still He slowly got off the bed, ready to defend himself if need be. He looked around every inche of the room, making sure there was nothing there, he even checked the door, the same, it was locked.

"Come on Yusei, it was just a dream, your acting like a coward!" Yusei relaxed slightly at the words he told himself, but then tensed as he turned and saw the chest. He didn't open it the first time he woke up here, only in the dream. As he neared the chest, he became very nervous. 'Why am I so nervous about!' he thought angerly, "It's just a chest! I was curious about it before, my mind must had made up what was in it to satisfy my curiosity!" Yusei nodded to himself at that and kneeled down to open the chest, and when he looked at it's contents he froze.

Clothes, the very same as in his dream. His breath hitched a little as he reached down and pick one up. He looked at the stitching and began to shake. They were hand-made. He slowly put the clothes back into the chest and closed the lid softly. His mind reeling, searching for logical possibilities as to how he knew what the contents in the chest were, even when the only time he opened the chest was in a dream.

A dream...

A illusion...

Something that doesn't happen in real life!

How? As he pondered the possibilities, he suddenly felt a presence In front of him and quickly looked up. No one. "It's...just my imagination...yeah...that's it..." even that didn't help him. He stood up and went over to the bed to sit down and froze as he was about to move.

There, in front of him, by the side of the bed, was a tray full of food. By the tray was a note. Yusei closed his eyes and murmured reassurance to himself, telling himself that it's just a trick and it will disappear when he opened his eyes.

He opened his eyes.

The tray was still there.

"This is insane..."

Yusei stood up and walked up to the tray, and looked at its contents. He was mentally exhausted from everything as it is, and this wasn't helping. Just like in his dream, the tray was filled with his favorite food. He wasn't even hungry anymore; he just wanted everything to go back to normal. Back to his friends, back to dueling and joking around.

"I wonder if they realized I'm gone yet." Yusei thought sourly. He was tired damn it! He just wanted to go home and sleep, without this feel of being watched!

His eyes then landed on the note that was on the table. He didn't want to look at it, but he knew he just couldn't ignore it. Picking it up he turned it over and read it's contents. It was the same as in the dream, lyrics and all, but as he continued reading down, he saw that there was more written on it.

_I hope you enjoy your "alone time". This is merciful compared to what I'm going to do to you. Oh, and don't worry. I'm gonna take real good "care" of you, my dear Yusei..._

Exhausted, physically and mentally, but curious, he read what was written on it. He didn't move, didn't breath, didn't even think. He just stared at the note. Stared at it with eyes filled with chaotic emotions. Rage, confusion, exhaustion, and the most dominate emotion: Fear.

He placed the card back on the tray and sat on the bed. Holding his head in his hands he finally took a sharp in take of breath, his shoulder trembling as if he was crying, but he wasn't. He was tired, and everything that has happened in such a short time, was affecting him.

He was laughing.

Laughing at himself for being caught by this madman.

Laughing at everything, the dream, the presence.

Laughing at Paradox for wanting him.

Laughing at the torment that he knows is inevitable.

Laughing at the knowledge that everything will change.

..…Damn it, he was tired…

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Review if you like it! Credit of song goes to Evanescence.<strong>


	4. Morning From Hell

**Hi everyone! I'm back, and with a new chappie and a warning! There's Yaoi in this chappie, so if you're not into that kinda thing, then TURN BACK NOW!**

**Also, I did not write the lemon scene. My co-author did. Annd we came up with a name for the Paradox/Yusei pairing: Timeshipping! Tell us if you like it or not!**

* * *

><p><em>"Paradox, what are you up to now?"<em>

_"What does it look like, brother? I'm getting my revenge, that's all."_

_"By kidnapping him? Paradox, you don't need to do this! You're better than that! What about Isis? You're faithful to her!"_

_"Didn't you forget that she's DEAD? Rift, I have nothing left! All my friends, my family...Gone! GONE! There's nothing left of our era, except rubble and dust! If HE didn't follow me back in time with those two brats, we wouldn't be here! We would be back home with everyone!"_

_"I'm well aware of that, but to go to such lengths? Why not just try again?"_

_"And have him stop me again? No way. This is why he's here with me."_

_"Brother... What has become of you...?"_

_"Hmph. You only realize that now, but soon, I'll have it to where we can save our era. All I have to do his break his will."_

_" ... I want no part in this. Unlike you, I'll find reasonable ways to save our time."_

_"Fair enough. Why don't you leave then? It's almost time for our little 'playdate'. Hehehehe..."_

_"Fine. But one last thing before I part."_

_"And that would be?"_

_"If you keep this up, I'll never be on your side. I am not a sinful being. And if you plan on going through with this, you'll create something that should have never been. I hope you'll think this over carefully."_

_"Whatever."_

_"...Goodbye, Paradox. Hopefully, when we do meet again, I will have found a better way to save our era..."_

* * *

><p>The morning rays shined through the only window in this blank room. The form laying in the bed shifted positions and then opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and noticed it was morning. "Morning already..." Yusei then remembered where he was and frowned. "Damn... Why couldn't it have been a horrible nightmare?" He thennoticed something crucial.<p>

A window. A freakin window. Wasn't the room he was in windowless? Only one explanation. He was moved while he was asleep.

"Why must I be a heavy sleeper?" Yusei said, slapping himself mentally and physically. He could've escaped! He mentally cursed at himself as he stood up and streched. Then, it happened.

That feeling of being watched came back. He quickly spun around and faced the door. Nothing. Nobody was there. Yusei examined the new room to see if there were any cameras. Not a single on.

_...Yusei..._

Yusei held back a shriek and turned to the window. Nothing was there either. He let out a sigh. "Why am I overeacting? I'll find a way out somehow..."

He walked over to the window and looked out. A few cars were passing by, along with the occasional pedestrian. Wait... He could get help! He grabbed the bottom of the window and tried to open it. Keyword: _tried. _It wouldn't budge an inch. And if he tried any harder, his wrists might break. "GAH! Why won't this damn window open?" he said to no one. Something in the distance caught his eye. A figure was walking straight towards the building.

"No... He better not... He's coming..." Yusei felt his breath go away for a second, and rubbed his eyes again. When he looked back out the window, it was gone. He let out a sigh of relief. Now back to his dilemma: getting the fuck out of wherever the hell he was. He examined the window closer. It looked like it was made of think glass that would take a lot of force to shatter. Yusei turned to the bed and saw the same tray from yesterday sitting there. "Tray's out of the question..." But then he remembered something.

The chest from yesterday was still there. And from it's size and what was in it, could make it into a wrecking machine. Yusei smiled. "Guess I'll be checking out early today." He lifted the chest up. It weighed about a good 20 pounds, maybe less, but he could still manuever it with ease. He turned back to the window and grinned. "Later, screwhead!"

**CRASH!**

With a single swing of the chest, the window shattered into many pieces, sending shards everywhere. Yusei wanted to scream in happiness, but first he had t hightail it outta here!

Click.

His eyes widened. 'It's now or never...' He dashed for the window and looked down. A two story fall. Oh well! He was about to jump out when he was suddenly pulled back in, and slammed against the wall. Paradox stood there, keeping his glare on Yusei and his hand holding him up by the collor of his shirt.

Paradox was angry, How dare he try to leave. His grip on Yusei tightens. On the inside, He was furious but his outward facial expression was calm as he stares into Yusei's face. He waits for him to fight back, but is surprised (pleasantly) to see him remain still, only glaring at him. he smirks coldly as he sees this, knowing that Yusei is starting to understand that he belongs to him. Paradox sees the defiant look in his eyes. 'I know exactly how to fix that' thought Paradox as he closed the distance between the two, until their lips were simply inches away.

Yusei's eyes widen as this happens and deep down he is scared. Paradox brings his hand to his face and strokes his cheek. Smirking, he spoke gently as if to a child.

"That was a very naughty thing you did, my dear. It was as if your were trying to leave me." Yusei involuntarily winces at those words, which cause Paradox's smirk to widen even more.

"My my, looks like I was right. Well, looks like I have to punish you for that."

As he says this, he lifts Yusei off the ground by his collar and Yusei grabs the arm that was holding him and tries making him let go. Yusei's feet were off the ground and he couldn't breathe. Paradox then throws Yusei violently onto the large bed, and his body bounced. Yusei tries to get away, but Paradox already closed the distance between them and holds him down. A groan of pain escapes Yusei's lips.

"Now, now, this is only for your own good. If you didn't want this, then you shouldn't have tried to run." he says as starts to take Yusei's clothes off as Yusei began struggle against him. "W-what are you...?"

Paradox shushed him. "No talking my dear, your being punished." Soon Yusei's bare skin was exposed. Yusei soon felt cold leather straps binding his arms behind his back. Yusei was scared, no, terrified as he turns and sees Paradox take off his clothes as well. he knew that Paradox wasn't gonna stop anytime soon.

Paradox stares at Yusei, relishing the feel of his skin. "I've seen many beautiful me and woman through out time, but your skin and body are the most beautiful I've ever seen." He stroked Yusei's back with a finger, and narrowed his eyes with satisfaction. His lovely Yusei's skin hasn't seen sunlight since Paradox placed him in his room, and turned smooth and Pale-white.

The sight of his bound, naked body was so erotic it made Paradox shiver. He wanted Yusei so badly but knew that the time will come. "By the time I finish... You will be moaning my name." he whispered in a low voice which caused Yusei to shiver.

Paradox has waited for this opportunity, to make Yusei his. To show the world that he belonged to Paradox. Watching as he slowy submitted to him made his desire for him rise. The simple sight of Yusei like this. Made him hard. Knowing how to take care of his problem, he grabbed Yusei and moved so he was facing his erection.

"Now lick it my dear."

Yusei was frozen at the sight before him. He was shaking as he heard what Paradox said. He wanted him to...no...No...NO! He didn't want that! He didn't want any of this!Yusei tried to move away, but Paradox held his head in place. "Do it or the punishment will be more severe." Paradox said in a icy voice.

Yusei didn't want to do! He didn't want to submit to this man...but what choice did he have? He didn't want to admit it, but all he could do was obey. He opened his mouth and very slowly, and began to take his member into his mouth. Paradox moaned slowly as he felt Yusei's mouth wrap around his shaft. He felt his tongue move around his member and the way he slowly suck his erection was wonderful.

Tears fell from Yusei's face. he was shaking so hard as he pleased Paradox with his tongue. Yusei wanted to vomit as the raw taste of his member spread throughout his tongue. Paradox watched with a cruel smile on his face and then suddenly Paradox thrust himself deep into Yusei's mouth.

"Mmph!" Yusei's eyes widen as Paradox's shaft plunged into the back of his throat. "Careful. Better not use your teeth my dear." Paradox said with another cold smile. Drool dripped down Yusei's chin. He couldn't breath. More tears flowed from his, now, closed eyes. After a few more thrusts, Paradox withdrew his member from Yusei's mouth and then hissed in satisfaction as he came all over Yusei's face.

"Ahhh!" The liquid poured into Yusei's half-opened mouth. Forcefully, he drank his semen and panted. He never felt so humiliated in his life. To be used like this made Yusei feel disgusted at himself for allowing this to happen.

Paradox gave a satisfied laugh. He absolutely loved the sight of seeing his innocent dear Yusei filthy, and it was going to get better. Paradox pulled Yusei up and held his restrained body against his chest . He grasped his hair and felt him tremble. As he saw Yusei about to cry out , he plunged his tongue into his opened mouth. Yusei's body became flushed, and he shook even more.

Saliva poured from the corners of Yusei's lips and Paradox licked it up greedliy. Yusei tasted so good! So divine! He wanted more. Paradox grew hard again just from the kisses, and he pinned him down. He bit Yusei's neck. Tears flowed from Yusei's eyes, and he fought against his restraints.

Paradox wasn't having that and bit harder which caused Yusei to moan in pleasure. He tried to bury his face in shame into the sheets as if trying to hid the pure bliss he was feeling. he felt Paradox on top of him, bitting and sucking on the nape of his neck, making Yusei groan. Paradox traced his finger around Yusei`s enterance, after a moment he entered and stroked Yusei on the inside.

Yusei tried bitting back moans, but it was so hard, the finger inside him hurt, but in a way that made him want Paradox to become rougher 'NO! I can`t fall into his trap!' Yusei shouted in his mind, bitting another moan back as Paradox takes his finger out.

Paradox watched as Yusei fought against his restraints, aroused seeing him laying under him, his flushed face,his pants and moans, the pleasure that he tries to hid in his eyes. the sight made him hard and made him want to take him now more then ever. he then grasped Yusei`s hair and smirked as he saw Yusei closes his eyes and bit his lips as he moaned in pleasure.

'Well, well, well, it seems my dear Yusei is a masochist, heheh this should be interesting.' thought Paradox as he pulled his hair and enjoyed watching him moan again.

"Open your eyes my dear, the fun is just beginnng." Yusei opens his eyes slightly as he feels him bit his neck harder. it was getting harder to hold back moans. He then sees that Paradox`s member was hard his body unconsciously writhed, trying to escape. He saw the smirk on Paradox`s face and struggles even more. Paradox spreads his legs and, without any warning, thrusts into Yusei roughly.

"Ahhhh!" Paradox never saw such a more beautiful and erotic sight as Yusei screamed as he thrust into him at full force. moans of pleasure soon come out of him from the pain, Yusei was ashamed at how he was reacting but he couldn`t help it, it felt so good! the pain, the feeling of being filled, the thrusts, it was so good!

Paradox loved causing Yusei to react like this. Yusei belonged to him and he will show it to the world if he had to! He pulled his hips back and withdrew his thick, hard member. Yusei`s eyes were closed again and his breath was shallow. The blood that flowed from him had made Paradox`s erection smooth and it slide easily. He propped one of Yusei`s legs up on his shoulders and pushed himself in again.

Yusei trembled weakly; his hands, still tied behind his back, had gone numb from the weight of Paradox on top of him. Paradox pulled himself out again and then thrusted himself all the way down to the base, hitting a bundle of nerves deep within Yusei, causing him to gasp as a wave of pleasure flowed through him. "Ahh, so there it is." Yusei blushed, (something he was ashamed of), at Paradox`s voice. Paradox`s fingers wrapped around Yusei`s now hardened member, he stroked it`s wet head and massaged the pulsating shaft. "S-s-stooo...s-stoooop..." moaned Yusei, he was going mad with the pleasure Paradox was causing him.

Paradox Smirked as Yusei said that, and licked his erect nipples, eliciting a tearful scream. chuckling he respond, "Why on earth would I want to stop hearing those lovely sounds coming out of you?"

Yusei was lost in the painful pleasure. Covered in sweat and panting, his sensitive body reacted to everything. Paradox was still inside Yusei as he grasped his Member, he lifted Yusei's ass as he pulled out his still hard shaft. It overflowed with cum, tinged pink with blood. Yusei's thighs were covered with warm liquid. Yusei felt Paradox watching him, and his cheeks flushed. But his shaft was throbbing in his hands. Paradox put his member against Yusei's opening again, and Yusei's body trembled.

"Ahhh!" Paradox thrust himself in all the base, which caused Yusei to release into his hand. "P-Paradox..." Yusei called out weakly from the pain and pleasure, causing Paradox to smirk at him. "You seem to be enjoying this punishment a little too much. How lovely." Paradox dug his nails into Yusei's sensitive skin and earned a mixed cry of pleasure and pain.

"You were always kent to be mine" whispered Paradox into his hot ear. Yusei's body felt weak.

Yusei couldn't fight back anymore, it didn't matter what cruel things Paradox did to him now; Yusei felt faint, anyway.

"Open your eyes my dear." whispered Paradox as he bit his earlobe causing Yusei to moan loudly. Paradox untied the restraints from Yusei's arms and held his arms apart. He then tied his arms to the bedposts. Paradox's smile twisted cruelly as he grabbed Yusei's ankles and spread them wide apart. His tongue peeked out lewdly from his mouth. His eyes glittered with desire. Yusei's hot and sensitive body laid in front of him vulnerable, and his body yearned to take him again. Paradox felt himself getting aroused again and pressed his thick hard shaft against Yusei. He automatically writhed into his leather restraints. Like a hungry beast, Paradox indulged in Yusei over and over again, over flowing Yusei with his cum.

"You are too beautiful to be human my dear." Paradox said as he looked at Yusei's exposed body and began licking and bitting every inch of it. Yusei's exhausted badly squirmed under Paradox's mouth and tongue, which licked and bit his entire body, and he came over and over again. Yusei couldn't ignore the humiliating pleasure and pain Paradox gave him. It was so good, so addicting, and he hated himself for loving every minute of it. He hated himself for letting Paradox do this. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't truly bring himself to care.

Paradox saw the last bits of defiance leave Yusei, and smirked victoriously. Now Yusei truly belonged to him and only him, and he will make sure it stays that way. Yusei could only watch as Paradox got up, untied him, and started redressing himself. He looked at Yusei with a smug grin. "You better get used to it. Or else you might suffer worse..."

Yusei couldn't respond. Hell, he couldn't move! As Paradox exited the room, satisfied with what he done, he felt something pass him by. He turned around, but nothing was there. 'Hmph. Probably a breeze...' He closed the door, leaving Yusei alone and almost unconsious. More tears ran down the teen's face as he realized one thing.

There was NO. WAY. OUT. He was like a cornered mouse. "Someone... please..." he managed to say.

_...Yusei... hear me..._

There it was. That voice from earlier. What was the use? He could do anything anyway...

_...Aki... investigate... okay..._

Yusei's eyes perked up a bit, and a small smile crept onto his face.

Whoever that voice belonged to, whoever it was, he or she was on his side. He shut his eyes, a few more tears managing to escape.

A shadow formed on the wall, and looked at Yusei with concerned eyes. _"Yusei... You'll make it... Just give me time..." _And with that, it vanished. Yusei opened his eyes and pulled the soft blanket over his body. He just wanted rest now. That's all he wished for. But then he remembered it was morning, and Paradox might come back at anytime. His eyes widened once again.

"...I'm fucked..."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think" Good? Bad? Either way, review! And let us know if you liked the name for this pairing!<strong>


	5. The Madness Begins

**Well, here's a new chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The humiliation.<strong>

"The...the pain..."

**The fear.**

"...Why...?"

**The lies.**

"...please...tell...tell me..."  
><strong><br>The manipulations.**

"...W...why...?"  
><strong><br>It hurts...doesn't it?**

"...why...me...?"

**It kills you inside...doesn't it?**

"Please...just...just let me...g..go..."

**Oh my dear.**

"please...just..."

**You still don't understand...do you?**

"let me...go..."

**You're mine...**

"please..."

**You were always mine**.

"Please..."

**You were always meant to BE mine.**

"just...let..."

**Now.**

"...let..."

**And.**

"...me..."

**Forever.**

"...Die..."

* * *

><p>Hollow eyes stare at nothing.<p>

Unmoving form, like a doll.

Pale skin glows from the rays of moonlight coming through the window.

He lays there, so still that it's as if he were a corpse.

His breath barely noticeable.

He was gone.

Gone was the strong man that befriended many.

Gone was the gentle person who stood up to protect.

Gone was the man who saved all.

Gone was the man called Yusei Fudo.

Broken beyond repair, destroyed like a child would to an unwanted toy. Destroyed simply for defending his home.

He fought against it, yes he did. He fought and fought but to no avail.

He lost. He lost and paid the price for such a failure.

Deep down he had wondered 'why was I the one who paid?', he had wondered 'will my friends find me?' but now he didn't care anymore. Now he didn't care about anyone...or anything.

All he knew was that he lost.

All he knew was that he was gone.

There was no Yusei Fudo...

There was no friends...

There was no past...

And there was no future...

-footsteps could be heard.-

He only knew pain.

-they were getting louder.-

He only knew agony.

-from his place in bed, he could feel them.-

He lost and now he belonged to the victor.

-closer...-

He was HIS puppet.

-Closer...-

To be "Played with" by HIM

-HE'S coming closer-

To be used by HIM.

-he's closer to the door.-

To be tainted by...HIM...

-the doorknob slowly turns-

He gave up hope...

-the door is opening...-

He hated him...

-it's opening...-

But he could do nothing...

-HIS form is appearing...-

For he was a puppet to be used...

-he didn't have to look to know HE was smirking.-

And he knew that he belonged to HIM.

-HE'S here...-

And it will always be that way.

"Well, hello my dear..."

It's time to "play"...

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!"<p>

"Calm down Jack! We can't let our angry get the best of us."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Ever since Yusei disappeared two months ago, everyone was on edge. Even Ushio was worried for the boy, even going as far as helping them file a missing person report. At first they ignored it, thinking that he went somewhere for a bit. Minutes turned to hours, Hours turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months.

They were on edge, and they were scared. What if it was a new enemy? Did they kidnap Yusei to make sure they stayed out of their way? They were afriad something really bad happened to him, or worst. All of them were emotionally a mess. The twins were scared of what was going on. Crow left because he couldn't take the stress this was causing. Ushio was helping them by looking for info in the police database, but to no avail. Everyone was slowly giving up. Except two people.

Jack and Akiza have been searching for Yusei harder then anyone in the group. They have been using their connections to find information, though nothing came up yet, they didn't let that bother them. But even though they haven't given up, doesn't mean they haven't felt the pressure.

Jack has become even more short-tempered then ever, snapping at anyone who talked to him, Akiza being the only one who could calm him down. He has been using his connections to find anyone who has seen Yusei last. but no matter what he did, he couldn't find a single lead. Akiza was terrified. She knew now that the stain on the card was really blood, and she feared it was Yusei's. She has barely had any time to rest and she would stay out multiple nights in a row trying to gather information. They haven't slept in past two months and they were being affected, but that didn't stop them from pushing themselves to find their friend.

At the moment they were at Yusei's place to see if ether of them got anything. Sadly it was another disappointment.

"When I find the bastard that took him, I'll kill him, bring him back to life and Then kill him again!" growled Jack as he slamed his fist on to the table.

"I know Jack, I know. I want to get the asshole too, but we need to focus here." sighed Akiza, sitting down on the couch.

Jack looks her way and glares. "well I don't see you doing anything!"

Akiza returns his glare with one of her own. She was tired and his yelling wasn't helping. "Don't you dare tell me I'm not doing anything, Jack Atlas!" Jack's glare falters as she continues.

"You know damn well that I have been looking as hard as you! So don't tell me something that even you know is a lie, or I won't hesitate to hurt you." she says this calmly but Jack can see the anger in her eyes and calms down immediately. Frustrated with himself he runs he hand through his hair.

"I KNOW!...*sigh*...I know...I'm sorry." Jack looks at her sincerely and she calms down as well

Both remain silent for a few minutes, taking the time to relaxe and clear their heads. Both were lost in their thoughts wondering if they missed anything important. Anything that could be crucial to finding Yusei. Suddenly, Akiza gasps and Jack looks at her.

"Whats wrong?"

Akiza looks over to him and jumps up from were she was sitting. "I think we may have overlooked a place." That sentence got Jack to be next to her in a second.

"What! Really? Where did we over look?" Akiza then explained to him that she went to all of the places to find info, there was nothing the first few times, but she had a lucky stroke. When one of her contacts said that on the day Yusei disappeared, there was a strange man wondering the area near Yusei's shop. Akiza then investigated the area, but sadly nothing came out of it. But before she left she spotted a camera near the entrance.

"Back then I thought it was broken, but I just realized that Yusei made sure to repair the cameras a week before he disappeared! It only looked broken!" she said quickly at Jack who's eyes widen at the information.

"We can look at the tape and see if we can find anything!" Jack was excited, this might be a the lead they were looking for!

Akiza nodded and went for the door. "let's go. I want to see that tape as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>(At Yusei's shop)<p>

"Where's the camera Akiza?"

"Ummm...ah! Over there!"

Jack and Akiza arrived at the shop and instantly went for the camera. It was at a perfect angle that could capture anyone coming in or out of the shop.

Jack went to work and started getting the tape. _'Yusei sure knew how to hide the fact that it was working. No one would have guessed. Less chance that someone could break it.'_

After getting the tape the went back to Yusei's place. They were nervous about the contents of the tape. What if it was just an false alarm? What if nothing was caught on the tape?

"Only one way to find out." murmured Jack as he played the tape.

They both looks arched the tale with attention. An hour had passed and they were starting to think that it was really just a false alarm.

"Great...just another false lead." Jack got up and went to turn off the tape. Akiza bowed her head in shame. She was upset because she really thought that it was the lead they were looking for. Looking up as Jack was about to turn it off, she instantly spots something that made her blood run cold.

"Jack, don't turn it off." Jack froze hearing the tone in Akiza's voice. It sounded like fear. He turns to her, confused.

"Why? There's nothing worth while in this tape." she shakes her head, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Rewind until I say stop." Jack looked at her closely to see if she was joking, but she was serious.

He rewinds.

She tells him to stop.

He freezes in shock.

"I-it can't be...He...He should be dead..." Jack whispered as he backed away from the screen.

Akiza was shaking, it was the lead they were looking for...but now she wished they never found it.

Right there in front of their eyes...

holding an unconscious Yusei...

Was Paradox...

* * *

><p><em>"How could this have happened?"<em>

He stares at the broken body before him. His eyes filled with sorrow for the broken soul before him.

_"This…..shouldn't have become reality."_

He should have been strong enough to stop this. But he didn't and now looks at the result in shame.

_"Brother….how could you?"_

He thought back to their confrontation.

_"How could you do this to him?"_

How he held such anger as he yelled at him.

_**"Rift, I have nothing left! All my friends, my family...Gone! GONE! There's nothing left of our era, except rubble and dust! If HE didn't follow me back in time with those two brats, we wouldn't be here! We would be back home with everyone!"**_

He failed him.

_"Brother, please forgive me."_

He failed this soul before him.

He was supposed to find a way to save their world.

But how was he supposed to do that if everything is sent into to chaos?

_"I won't let you go."  
><em>  
>He now knew that this madness is just beginning.<p>

_"But I can't help you anymore."_

He now knew that it will all begin with this broken soul, that paid a price it did not need to pay.

_"You caused this."_

He needed to find a way to help him. But he had no solid form to help him with.

_"And now you must pay."_

Didn't he have friends that were looking for him? Yes, yes he did. And even if he could not help this soul on his own, he can guild people that can.

_"It all begins brother."_

He will help. But he knows that it won't be enough.

_"It all begins with him"  
><em>  
>He knows that all will have to end.<p>

_"And nothing will be able to save him"_

In order to be saved.

_"Except the one who shattered his soul."_

And so it begins.

_**"Brother, please... forgive me..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPENSE~ *DUN DUN DUN*<strong>

**Hahaha. I hoped you enjoyed it! Review, please!**


	6. A Specter's Rescue Attempt

**Sorry for the wait! Here's a new chappie! Sorry it's short. I got brain-dead in the middle, and lost all the good ideas I had. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>Both duelists were stunned to see HIM alive. Didn't Yusei say that they killed him? That didn't matter now. What mattered was letting everyone know and getting the police involved.<p>

"This... This can't be..!" Jack struggled to say. "Yusei killed him! How's he even here?"

'I-I don't care at the moment! I'll go let Crow and the others know! You stay here!" Aki said, rushing out of the room, leaving Jack alone and speechless. He growled and sat back down. What was there to do now besides sit here and wait for the others.

_" ...Jack...Atlas..."_

Jack didn't respond.

_"Please... can you hear me...?"_

'Great, my mind is playing tricks on me... I'm losing it...' Jack thought. He still didn't respond.

_"...LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE-!"_

"WHAT?" Jack snarled. He looked around for the person that voice belonged to. No one else was in the room but him. Great. Now he was going crazy.

_"...Go to the garage... Or else..."_

"Or else what?"

_"Look at that vase on the table there... Isn't it lovely...?"_

Jack looked at the closet table. A blue vase with beautiful floral patterns sat there. "Yeah, so?"

_"Take a good and long look..."_

Jack looked at it and blinked.

He blinked again.

And again.

Then, the vase suddenly flung itself towards him. He ducked at it crashed against the wall, sending shards everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

_"That's what I mean by 'or else'. Next time it won't be that vase. And you won't be hitting the wall more or less hitting the ground below. At 200 miles per hour."_

"How are you even able to do that?"

_"Go to the garage, and you'll find out."_

"And what if I don't?"

_"JUST DO IT!"_

Jack winced and decided to humor whoever it was. "Whatever." He got up and left, but not without muttering "Damn voices... I must be losing it..."

He ducked again, as if on instinct. And as he suspected, another vase had flung itself at him, this time hitting the hallway wall. He hastily left the room, not wanting to anger whoever it was...

* * *

><p>The garage was empty, as usual. Yusei's D-Wheel was still on it's side, no one bothering to put it back in its original position. Aki stood there and closed her phone the minute Jack entered.<p>

"I thought you were going to get everyone else?" Jack asked. Aki turned around.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were?" Aki countered.

"I would have, except a vase magically flung itself at me, and the voices in my freaking head told me to come here!" Jack responded. Aki blinked.

"I... Don't think that's possible."

"Just drop it... I'm already about to blow my top."

Aki didn't complain. "I was about to leave, but Crow called. I told him about our find. He should be here any minute with the twins."

"Good. Maybe he can help us out." Jack responded. Both stood there, neither one wanting to say a word.

The temperature then took a major plunge, makng Aki suddenly shiver.

"Did it just get colder in here?" she said. Jack didn't respond. She sighed and sat on the steps, him the same. "Crow better hurry..."

_"...Are you the one they call 'Aki Izayoi'..?"_

Aki and Jack shot up. "Who's there? I demand you come out this instant!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, why are you yelling?" Aki asked. Jack turned to her with a glare in his eyes.

"COME OUT!" he snarled. Aki cocked her head in confusion.

"Jack what are you talking about?" She wouldn't get a answer, as the voice spoke again.

_"Do not be afriad. I am a friend, not a foe. I wish to assist you both in the search for you're friend." _the voice said calmly. _"I fear for his safety as well... But from what I saw... He's not doing too well..."_

Before they could say a word, a black spectral figure arose from Yusei's D-Wheel. White eyes opened up, and large bird-like wings flicked black colred energy onto the ground. Their first instinct was to scream, but the specter extended out a hand.

_"I wish not to hurt you... I just want to help..." _It stated, it's voice full of despair and sorrow. Jack kept a sharp slare at it, but Aki simply put her hand on the specter's.

"Aki, what are you doing? We can't trust this thing!" Jack snapped.

"Jack... What other choice do we have? We've tried everything! And I'm really desperate to find Yusei..." she responded. He looked at her, then back at the specter. The specter's eyes were focused on something, but he couldn't tell what. He sighed and dropped his glare.

"Fine. You better be of use to us."

Aki smiled and glanced at the specter. "What do you know? Anything would help!"

The specter seemed to smile a bit, backed away and pointed outside the garage. What he said next almost made Aki scream and Jack to freak out.

_"I know where Yusei Fudo is."_

* * *

><p><em>"Enjoy what alone time you'll be getting, my dear Yusei. I have to run a few errands."<em>

His last words before leaving him alone on that bed as usual. It didn't matter to him anyway. It just gave him more time to think up what he would do to him next.

Paradox sat there, reading a book he had brought with him from his time. He had already read it a few times, but he still enjoyed the plot. He did have to run some errands, but he wanted to finish the chapter he was on. Sometimes he hated himself for his OCD for finishing what he started.

He chuckled as he closed the book, setting it on the table next to him. "Yuka, if only you were still alive today..." he said to no one. A small crunch was heard. He looked under the book and saw a note.

'Huh... It has Rift's signature...' he picked it up, unfolded it, and read the contents.

_You may think this is the best way to save us all, but you've actually created something that could very well be the opposite of your goal. Since you went through with it, I will never be on your side. Don't bother looking for me. You won't find me._

_You've betrayed me, Paradox. You've betrayed your bloodline, your friends, Isis, everyone. And I will retaliate in the only way I know possible._

Paradox's eyes widened as he read the final part of the note.

"Rift... You... you son of a... you can't ... you won't...GRAGH!"

He dropped the note and ran out of there as fast as he could. The note fell to the ground, and at the very bottom, was the very sentence that forced him to leave earlier than he expected...

_I am bringing the friends of Yusei Fudo to him. And you can't stop me._

_-Rift_

* * *

><p>"WHY DID YOU SAY THIS TO ME BEFORE YOU THREW THAT VASE AT ME?"<p>

"JACK!"

Jack snarled, but backed away from the specter. The specter floated there, unmoved by Jack's outburst. _"I know you both have a lot of questions, but you must save him! He's... urk..." _The specter seemed to have trouble saying the last part.

"Is Yusei ok? Please say that he is!" Aki said, grabbing the specter's hands. The specter looked at Aki with concern. It sighed.

_"He's... not in the best shape... but he is alive... for now..." _it replied. _"You have to find him quickly... I fear that he might... might..."_

The specter seemed really troubled, Jack grabbed it its throat. "Say it, NOW!"

_"...die... internal... bleeding..." _it choked out.

Aki's eyes widened. "Jack! Put it down! NOW!" she screamed. Jack glared at her, then sighed, letting the specter go. It coughed a bit, then started speaking again.

_"As I was trying to say, he has internal injuries that caused some internal bleeding. You have to get to him fast! Or else... well... you get what I'm saying." _

"..." Aki was speechless. Jack took one glance at her and knew why nothing came out of her mouth. He looked at the specter, who again, seemed to be staring at something. But this time, it was staring at the distance.

"If we are to trust you with this, at least tell us your name." Jack said, snapping the specter out of its trance. It's white eyes glared at Jack with disbelief. Jack himself kept a steady glare at the creature, who let out a sigh.

_"If you must now, my name is Rift." _it replied. _"That's ALL you need to know. If I say anything else, it could be disaterous. Now, shall I guide you to the one called Yusei?"_

Jack didn't respond, and got onto the Wheel Of Fortune. Aki ran up to him. "Call me so I can let Crow know where you're at. I'll meet up with you once you find Yusei. I'll get the twins." Jack nodded. Rift appeared next to him and hovered in front of his D-Wheel.

_"Listen to where I tell you to go. Or else we'll be caught. Yusei's captor is looking for us." _Rift ordered.

Both D-Wheels were started up, and Rift dove into the ground, becoming a shadow. _"Alright, follow me!"_ It started to move, and the two duelists then sped off after Rift.

'We're coming, Yusei!'

'I hope you're ok...'

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh... Not my best work... But oh well! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and if your a BBT fan, check out my forum and feel free to talk about anything about the movie~<strong>

**BTW, see the review button? Everytime someone clicks it, I get inspired! Review!**


	7. A Grim Nightmare

_Cut the sky..._

Lying on the bed, it hurt to even breathe, staring at nothing, eyes hollow and lifeless.

_With your paper wings..._

He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave this place, but he knew he couldn't. No matter what he tried, HE always stopped him.

_Soaring through the air, your soul sings._

He fought and failed. He struggled and he was restrained. Wings clipped his back, preventing his freedom from reaching him.

_The Dissonance is growing near._

No matter how he tried to ignore it, he couldn't ignore the words that were whispered from the man's mouth.

_The harmonics recede in fear._

"Pathetic. Disgusting. Worthless. Weakling." These words whispered gently in his ear, like a lover's whispers of love. Except they were whispers of hate.

_You will be mine once again; you said I would be yours forever._

He kept saying how it will get worse and worse. How the damage he caused him is child's play compared to what will soon come.

_You will be mine once again; you said I would be yours forever._

His and only his. HE would and will kill any and everyone that he cared about if he ran, no matter where he ran: he would pull him back beaten and suffering.

Lying in the bed, in that small, empty room. Yusei, bloody and in agony, said nothing. The words whispered to him constantly, singing in his head over and over, like a mantra.

_Wrap around me, this rapture entices me. Never want to open my eyes._

HE was Yusei's nightmare, insanity, and fear. And Yusei shall forever remain HIS whore, HIS marionette, and HIS want. He was HIS play thing, HIS toy, HIS to use in any way he sees fit. And HE will make sure that it stays that was. HE was his puppet-master, powerful and almighty. Yusei was his puppet, beaten and oppressed.

It hurts, but the words spoken by HIM, the insults and threats, stay in his head, because no matter how much he denied it, it slowly starts becoming a truth that sings within his being.

_Cold steel against me, a body now empty, blocked out by the sound of your cries._

Over and over, those words sing. And no matter what... the pain will never stop and he knows, he knows, that HE will make sure it only gets worse. He won't cry from this, he lost all emotions, he feels hollow and empty.

He won't cry. He can't cry.

_Don't be scared, just calm down. Now he's gone... won't hurt you anymore, anymore._

...Yet, tears were flowing silently down from his eyes...

"We're half-way there, Jack!" Screamed Rift as they sped down the highway.

They were heading towards where Yusei was being held. Jack was angry as hell, wanting nothing more than to punch Paradox in the face, but his worry and fear for Yusei overcame the anger to a degree, but enough to cause Jack to speed up in order to get there faster.

'Yusei... Please... be okay.' Jack thought as he rode to his destination.

They remained silent for a while, every now and then Rift telling Jack to turn and how close they were.

Suddenly, Rift pulls back and grabs Jack's shoulder, hissing at him to turn and stop by the next corner as quickly as he could, causing Jack to nearly lost control of his D-Wheel as he hastily did as he was told.

After doing so, angry, Jack turns to Rift and screamed at him "WHY THE HELL DID WE STO-MFPHM." Rift cut Jack off by covering his mouth and forced him to turn his head, showing Jack the reason they stopped, causing Jack to halt any complaints that were trying to be made known.

Before them, passing by, was Paradox himself. For a brief second, time seemed to slow down. Rift and Jack held their breath as if, a single breath would alert him of their presence. Jack was able to get a good look at Paradox, time seeming to slow even further for that moment, and the anger within the signer rose as he stared at the seemingly expressionless face of Paradox.

Rift looked on at his brother in sorrow, pain shooting through his heart as he remembers what he let happen. He tightened his grip on Jack in order to keep him from going after him.

After what seemed like hours when it only was a few seconds, time moved forward again and he sped away, not noticing that they were even there.

A few minutes went by until Rift relaxed and let go of Jack. The blonde looked like he wanted to scream at him, looked like he wanted to chase after Paradox and show him how angry he was, but stayed silent as Rift looked at him, he felt the seriousness coming from the specter before him. "We can't take that route now, he might spot us, follow me. I can find another route to take, but we must hurry. What just happened just wasted a lot of time. Yusei can't hang on much longer." Rift said quietly. Jack was frozen at those words, all thoughts of going after the bastard left him.

Quietly, he jumped on his D-Wheel and revved his engines; he turned to Rift and merely said. "Lead the way." And off they both went, the sounds of clocks ticked seemed to enter their minds, as if telling them they were running out of time.

After about 30 minutes, they arrived at a broken down warehouse. Jack looked around in disbelief at the thought that Yusei was held here, and turned to Rift showing his disbelief.

It was broken down like no tomorrow, trash everywhere and the building itself seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. There was no way this was the place.

Rift simply moved forward and spoke as he motioned Jack to follow him. "Don't judge by appearance. It's because if how it looks that Paradox was able to keep Yusei here."

Jack winced at that and continued to follow Rift into the broken building. The inside was as torn down as the outside, trash everywhere, broken machines and cars, the roof had holes and the floors were cracked. Dirt and mold was everywhere. He just looked on in disgust.

Rift moved towards that center of the room and then, suddenly, melted into the rushed to him as he completely disappeared into the ground and saw that there was a door. Reaching down and pulling it open, he jumped in. Landing, he turned to see where he went and saw Rift floating down a hall in the right very quickly. Jack ran to catch up with him.

Quickly walking down the broken hall, Jack felt truly scared as they got closer to a door at the end of the hall. The door looked very used, and it was made of steel, as if to keep anyone out.

'Or to keep anyone in.' thought Jack grimly as they stopped in front of the door. Rift stayed still for a brief moment and turned to Jack as he was going to question why they stopped. Rift looked at him and opened his mouth as if to say something, but instantly closes it and shakes his head.

Waving his hand over the door, the sound of unlocking could be heard. He moves to the side and motions Jack to open the door. Walking forward, he reaches towards the handle and grips it, taking a deep breath as if to prepare himself for whatever was behind the door. He turned the handle and pulls it open.

And soon wished he was anywhere but here.

The room was bare, except for a chest that was open and the contents were pouring out, clothes to be exact, a tray stand tipped over, its contents on the floor, from a struggle maybe. There were no windows and low lighting, a bed was in the middle of the room, and that bed was occupied. The sight before them was one that would follow anyone into their dreams for many nights.

Rift and Jack stared at the bloody body that was Yusei. To think that the one strong man was now a beaten mess. No words could describe the scene before theme: the being lying on the blood soaked bed could only be an image of pure suffering.

'W-what... what did that bastard do to him?" Jack croaked out, the scene before him making him sick to his stomach. Rift looked on with an unreadable expression feeling as if he was finally seeing reality.

'I... I didn't... No, I knew it would have been... inhuman... but... this is something even I could not foresee...' Rift thought as felt shame at not being able to prevent this monstrous deed from happening.

What both men have seen will haunt their very dreams. Yusei was simply lying there, unconscious. Nothing covering him except a very thin bloody sheet. The wounds on his arms were so deep, his bones could be seen. His stomach, his whole body really, was covered in pitch-black bruises; they didn't even look like they were even beginning to heal. One of his eyes was slashed, the wound was shallow, but if not treated immediately, could permanently blind him. His legs, ankles and feet... looked like they were smashed.

'Probably to keep him from leaving.' Rift thought sorrowfully. Rope marks could be seen all over his body. His neck was worst off; skin was peeling all over as if the rope was tightened to choke him. His nails looked like they were pulled off, blood poured out of all of them. His hands were also smashed; you could see some of the finger bones sticking out of the skin. His face was swollen, it seemed like his jaw was broken. Opened wounds were all over his body, blood flowing through them all. Even his eyes had blood flowing through them, as if his very soul was crying tears of blood to show the pain he was in, and very faintly, they could see the mark of the Crimson Dragon on Yusei's arm, showing that the beast was trying to heal its signer. Jack wanted to throw up at the sight. Rift wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. He was terrified to even think about the full length of the injuries he had, just even the simple thought of it made him want to vomit.

"Let's go... Paradox... could be back any minute..." Rift murmured, Jack nodding slightly and both moved forwards, only to freeze as they hear a soft noise coming from Yusei's direction.

Looking towards Yusei's face, they could see that he was awake and staring at nothing, eyes dilated. Jack took a slow step forward and in the gentlest voice he could create, he called to Yusei.

"Yusei...?"

He felt like he wanted to die as he saw Yusei flinch at his voice, his eyes were now dulled as he stared with a vacant expression off into space.

"Yusei?" Jack whispered again as he tried to see if Yusei recognized him. Yusei flinched again at the sound, his eyes never changing as they continued to gaze at nothing.

'Oh Yusei...' Jack thought as he stared at the heartbreaking sight. He shook himself and tried to get a hold of himself and then gently walked forward. He hummed a sound as he crept forward, as if to warn Yusei he was getting near. He didn't know if it worked or not, but he kept at it to insure Yusei he was coming near him. Stopping right next to him, Jack crouched down and felt like he wanted to die a thousand times over as he looked into Yusei's eyes. They were unfocused, hollow, emotionless, and yet his eyes seemed like they were looking at something far away, something only he could see. The emotions that swirled within the depths of his eyes suffocated Jack; it could suffocate anyone looking into them. Looking into his eyes, words couldn't describe how they were. It was different in every perspective. And the damage his boy showed, dear lord it was worse up close than from the door, he could barely hear Yusei breathe, and he was inches away from him! The saddest thing was that tore Jack to shreds and struck down the blonde's resolve not to cry were the tears flowing down Yusei's cheeks, and it looked like he didn't even know he was crying.

"Yusei...?" Jack whispered, his voice trembling as he raises his hand to lightly touch Yusei's cheek. Suddenly, Jack noticed Yusei's lips move slightly, as if saying something. Jack leans in, trying to hear what Yusei was saying.

There was silence as Jack heard the whispered words that broke Jack's resolve. He let out a son that he held back since he saw Yusei; he couldn't stop the tears flowing from flowing down his face. The sight before him was too much for him to take, what he just heard was too much to take. Jack's shoulders were visibly shaking as he tried to keep his voice low as to not scare Yusei, seeing as he flinched from the loud sob Jack produced. He couldn't believe that anything like this could happen to him, to ANYONE to cause Yusei to say those words. And for it to happen to someone like Yusei was truly, truly heartbreaking.

Rift watched this from his place at the door, the scene of Jack letting out silent sobs before his injured friend's body in front of him, it tore into him. He never truly felt like this before, especially towards a human. Suddenly, he sensed Yusei's body shutting down, the Crimson Dragon's power fading away, steeling him: the specter floated to Jack's side and leaned down to his ear. "We must leave. Yusei can't stay like this any longer; the Crimson Dragon can't heal his body anymore." Rift whispered frantically into Jack's ear. Jack got a hold of him and soon got to work. As gently as he could, he picked up Yusei, bridal style, and slowly as he could, he moved him from the bed; he could feel Yusei lay limp in his arms, barely feeling his chest rise and fall, lips barely moving in a barely audible whisper, forming words that Jack didn't want to even think about. It took all of Jack's self-control not to cry again.

Nodding to Rift, Jack walked as quickly as he could out of the room and into the hall without hurting Yusei and hurried outside to get Yusei to the hospital. Rift floated after him, but stopped just in front of the doorway. He looks back into the room sadly, knowing that his brother would come back and be enraged to see this room without its prisoner.

'This is for your own good, dear brother.' He thought in shame as he remembered everything that his brother did. 'No one, not even the gods, will be able to foretell the consequences for your horrifying actions towards this innocent boy.' With another look full of shame and regret, he turned away from the room and floated as fast as he could to Jack and Yusei.

Everyone was in Yusei's room at the hospital. It had been 2 hours since they finished surgery on him. It had been 14 hours since they brought him to the hospital. The injuries on him were so severe that they had to perform a 12 hour surgery immediately. They were told that Yusei flat-lined many times over the course of the surgery. The doctors said that it was a miracle that he's even breathing. After the surgery, he fell into a coma; the damage put too much strain on his body. Right now, they were waiting for the doctor to come and talk to them. Jack, Crow, Akiza, and the twins surrounded Yusei's bed; Rift had left before anyone other than Akiza and Jack saw him. Everyone was feeling devastated at seeing Yusei like this.

"How... how could that... that bastard... how could he do this to him?" Akiza whimpered as she saw the injured body of her friend.

Crow was silent, but you could see him struggle not to cry at the sight before him. Rua and Ruka weren't even hiding the fact that they were crying; tears were flowing from their eyes as they gasped for breath, since their noses were clogged. Akiza was on the verge of breakdown, she saw Yusei when Jack and the mysterious specter Rift brought him into the lobby of the hospital.

Jack was screaming for anyone to help him, tears flowing from his eyes as Yusei laid limp in his arms, his blood covering his clothes, and seeing him now, laying there and barely alive, it shook her to very core as reality set in.

Jack, he was furious, so full of rage that he wanted to find Paradox and kill him a thousand times over. Jack wanted revenge for what the bastard did to Yusei, but he couldn't do anything since Rift said that nothing could be done, hell, he didn't even know where he was at the moment.

"Why did it have to be Yusei who had to suffer? I mean there were two other people involved in his defeat... Judai and Yugi wasn't it, so... why Yusei?" Crow spoke up for the first time since they brought the teen here.

Jack clenched his fist until they were bone white, a hint of red could be seen coming from his palm, showing that his nails pierced through his skin deep enough to bleed. "I don't know, but when I find him..." Jack was cut off from his threat when Akiza suddenly stormed to him and pushed him, enraged at his words.

"Don't you DARE go after him, Jack Atlas! You might as well be asking to die if you even think of going after him!" Akiza hissed out in a whisper as not to disturb Yusei, but it didn't change the emotion within those words. Jack glared at her with eyes full of anger.

"Oh? So I have to sit here while the asshole that did this to my best friend is out there, just WAITING to come finish the job!" Jack growled out as Akiza looked ready to blow.

"You. Will. Not. Go. After. Him. Understand?" Akiza was very close to losing it, the emotional strain that she went through these past two months along with what happened to Yusei was too much for her to handle. The three watching the argument seemed to know she was close to losing it, but Jack seemed to not have noticed in her anger.

"Oh, so you want me to let him kill Yusei? Huh? That's why you don't want me to go after him isn't it? THERE'S A MADMAN AFTER OUR FRIEND AND YOU WANT TO DO NOTHING?" Jack roared into her face. Suddenly, Akiza raised her hand and with all her strength, she slapped Jack across the face, the sound could practically be felt, it resonated throughout the room, then silence took its place. Crow and the twins were shocked, but not as shocked as Jack as he stayed still, head still turned from the slap, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. He remained still as Akiza started screaming at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO GO AFTER HIM MYSELF! YOU THINK I LIKE KNOWING THAT WHILE I'M HERE LOOKING AT YUSEI'S NEARLY DEAD BODY, THAT PIECE OF SHIT IS OUT THERE, JUST WAITING FOR THE CHANCE TO COME AND KILL HIM! LOOK AT HIM JACK!" She pointed at Yusei's unconscious body. "LOOK AT WHAY THE BASTARD DID TO HIM! LOOK AT WHAT HE REDUCED YUSEI TOO! YOU DAMN WELL KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT YUSEI FOUGHT TO ESCAPE! YOU KNOW THAT YUSEI IS A STRONG MAN, STRONGER THAT ANYONE OF US! AND LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! LOOK AT WHAT THAT MONSTER FROM HELL DID TO THAT VERY SAME STRONG MAN WE KNOW! LOOK. AT. HIM! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FRIEND BECAUSE OF HIM!" She screamed this as cried for her friend that didn't deserve this. Akiza looked at him with eyes drowned in tears, fury, and sorrow. Jack slowly turned his head towards her, eyes wide with shock, a hand placed on his now red cheek as if he still couldn't believe she slapped him.

"Akiza..." Jack began, but a glare from the woman told him she was far from over.

"Look. At. Him. Jack." She said with an icy tone none of them heard coming from her before, she continued to point at Yusei. "Look. At. What. He. Has. Become." More tears appeared in her eyes. "Look at what... that MONSTER did to him...!" Her voice cracked as she continued to speak.

"LOOK AT HIM!" she screamed to his face, causing him to take a step back. "AND TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ABLE TO FIGHT HIM AND WIN! LOOK AT HIM AND TELL ME THAT YOU'LL FIGHT HIM AND WIN KNOWING WHAT HE CAN DO TO YOU! LOOK AT HIM AND TELL ME KNOWING THAT PARADOX WILL KILL YOU IN ORDER TO TORMENT YUSEI UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO DESTROY! She shook violently and looked like she was losing it.

"Look at him, Jack..." she whispered. "And tell me... Do you want to die...?" Jack continued to stare at her; everyone in the room was silent.

Akiza stood there. Tears flowed like a river down her face, the emotional pain that she has been feeling this whole time was taking its toll on her. Her head bent down as if to hide her tears, she didn't want anyone of her friends to go through the same thing, and she didn't want anyone hurt. Jack opened his mouth, but closed immediately as if he couldn't bring himself to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

He was shocked, really shocked, in front of him was a friend in tears because he wanted to go after Paradox and she was scared, scared for HIS safety. HE made HER cry.

Boy, ain't that a kick in the teeth.

Jack placed both hands on her shoulders. "I... I'm sorry, okay... I'm... I'm... just sorry." he whispered. Akiza was still crying, but she nodded in response. The others sighed in relief, glad that nothing permanent happened.

Jack really was sorry, but that didn't mean that he wasn't angry at Paradox. Yes, Jack wanted to go after him, and wanted to so bad! But he couldn't, not when he's told that it's too dangerous. It didn't make the situation any less frustrating; Jack clenched his teeth at the thought of Paradox still out there, waiting for a chance to finish Yusei off.

He wanted to kill him, and make him pay.

Helping Akiza to gather herself together, Jack led her to a chair as the door opened; letting the doctor in charge of Yusei's care, file in hand. He looked really pale and pushed up his glasses as he looked to his patient on the bed, the others could see sadness in his eyes. They were now afraid to find out what truly happened to Yusei, but they needed to know.

"Doctor Banner..." Crow said, getting the man's attention, he looked around the room and nodded to himself.

"You are Mr. Fudo's friends, yes?" Everyone nodded, and Dr. Banner nodded in approval. Opening the file, he scanned its contents, speaking to the others as he did.

"Your friend is truly, truly a miracle case, as you know, he flat-lined many times during the procedure, weakening his heart greatly, but if he rests, his body will slowly work in order for his heart to adjust to the effort, it will return to normal. Therapy can help with that." Looking at them, he stared at each of them solemnly, and after a moment, running his hand through his hair, he sighed and spoke once more.

"I'm not going to lie to you guys. The injuries that he had were critical, how he survived, no one will ever know. He should have died a long time ago."

'Probably survived cause of the Crimson Dragon...' everyone though as Dr. Banner continued to speak.

"This is your last chance to back out." Everyone looked at him, and Dr. Banner looked at Yusei with such sad eyes.

"No one should go through what he went through, the list of injuries is graphic. I'm not going to hide or sugar coat anything and say it's going to be alright, because frankly, the physical damage could be healed, but the mental..." his voice trailed off as he shuddered at this before speaking again. "If even the most hardened doctors here saw this poor kid when he first came here and busted into tears, I doubt you can handle it any better. So this is your last chance. Do. You. Want. To. Find. Out?"

Everyone looked at him with horror. To think they had to be warned just to hear it! They looked at each other and knew they had to know, even if it haunted them.

Jack took a shaky breath and stepped towards Dr. Banner. "Tell us. We have to know, he's our friend. We have to do what we can to help him through this, even if we regret hearing this." Dr. Banner looked at him as if searching for something, and seemed to find it as he sighed and nodded.

Flipping the page, he began to read out loud the contents.

"Skull fractures, brain contusions, hemorrhaging, liver, lung, and kidney injuries, as well as a severe laceration across his tongue, and the cuts on his eyes were treated in tine so he won't lose his eyesight." Akiza slammed her hands over her mouth to stop a sob from coming out as he continued on.

"In addition to all the internal bleeding and injuries, which were critical on their own, he also had two broken legs, it's our guess they were smashed with a blunt object multiple times and then again after healing a bit since we found cracks in the bone that healed, yet were re-broken several more times, and broken arms and a broken vertebrae, a fractured femur, but several more around the ends of his bones, or metaphysical fractures, personally, I'm shocked he isn't paralyzed. Every rib was fractures and three of them were completely broken. He also suffered a broken collor bone, punctured lungs from the broken ribs and severe bruising that will take a very long time to completely heal."

Dr. Banner stopped long enough to take a deep breath before resuming.

"He is also suffering from malnourishment and, with what I can gather from the bags under his eyes, extreme insomnia. He will have to eat very soft food for quite awhile as the bruising and rope burns around his neck reveal that he was strangled multiple times and will cause swallowing anything, especially solid foods, to be a difficult task, a very painful one at that. The fact that he doesn't have brain damage from all those times air was kept from entering his brain is a miracle on its own... He has numerous stitches all around his body, so when he awakens and is healed enough to leave, which will not be for a very long time; you will have to be extra careful as to not reopen any of them. As I said before, his arms, legs, ribs and hands were broken multiple times but we were able to re-set everything but he will need to take physical therapy in order to regain use of his legs, arms, and hands."

Akiza was a wreck hearing what Yusei suffered, Crow was crouched on the ground, hands on his face, yet you could see the tears he was trying to hide. Rua and Ruka held on to each other for support and looked like they wanted this to be a bad dream. Jack was simply staring at the doctor, and suddenly spoke.

"There's more isn't there." It wasn't a question and Dr. Banner knew it. Everyone looked at Jack when he said that, then at the doctor.

Dr. Banner looked at Jack; they stared of in a silent battle of wits before he looked away from Jack's eyes, knowing when he was fighting a losing battle. He knew that Jack was expecting one thing to be said, even if he didn't want to hear it. It had to be said.

He took a shaky breath and nodded before flipping the page to another section and after a few moments, read its contents.

"We found abrasions, lacerations, tears, bite marks, burns, weapon inflicted wounds, and there appeared to be bruise marks around his arms that showed he was restrained, along with welts, scratches and the inner and outer thighs, were bruised. He suffered genital lacerations. There were bruises around the anus, scars showing signs of multiple penetrations causing anal tears and anal dilation. And we also found traces of semen in the mouth and anus."

Akiza and Crow were shocked horrified and torn apart hearing this. Jack simply shut his eyes in sorrow and silent horror. He knew that Dr. Banner would say those words. He just had hoped that it was all in his head, just he overreacting.

Akiza was rocking in her chair, sobbing, saying 'No' over and over. Crow stopped hiding his tears. The twins looked at Dr. Banner in confusion.

"What does that all mean?" Rua asked, and the doctor looked over at Jack, who nodded after a moment. They simply needed to know.

Dr. Banner hated telling people this; it devastated all of the victim's loved ones.

"He..." He truly didn't want to say anything, but he must. He hated it, but the blond boy was right, they all had to know, even if they regretted hearing it.

"It means..." Akiza started getting louder as if she knew what was coming.

"It means that Yusei was..." Crow just kept shaking his head and covered his ears to block out what was about to be said.

Jack just looked at Yusei and wondered why it had to be him to suffer instead of the other two.

"It means that he, Mr. Fudo, suffered multiple counts of rape." as he finished his sentence, the twins gasped and shouted "NO!" and busted into tears. Crow quickly got out and stormed out of the room, not being able to take being in the same room anymore. Akiza started screaming.

"NonononononononoNONONONONONO !"

Jack trembled and suddenly brought his fist up and introduced it to the wall, tears falling from his eyes knowing that nothing would truly help Yusei recover from that. Nothing.

Dr. Banner had to call for several nurses to sedate the Psychic who was breaking down. As he stared at the unconscious boy on the bed, he realized something.

Sometimes he really hated his job.

Jack wanted cry, he wanted to scream in rage, and he wanted to kill Paradox.

But he couldn't.

Not when his friend needed him by his side.

Jack stares at Yusei's unconscious form, feeling like he failed his best friend. A friend who still stood by his side even though he betrayed them and took his precious card. Even after everything that he did just to duel him again, Yusei still wanted to be friends with him. Jack wanted to help him, someone who wasn't just a friend but also like a brother to him.

But he couldn't do anything, all Jack could do was sit by his bed and pray Yusei made it through. Jack gritted his teeth trying to clam himself down, after the doctor came and told them the extent of Yusei's injuries, of the damage that bastard did to him. Akiza finally broke down. They had to sedate her and keep her on watch to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Crow left afterwards, not being able to take everything that was happening, murmuring that he'll tell the others the others the news, the twins following. Jack was the only one left in Yusei's room, even though it was passed visiting hours, he yelled at the doctors trying to take away from his friend until they let him stay.

And here Jack was, sitting in a room in total silence, the sounds of the machines that kept Yusei alive. Sounds that hurt Jack very much. Just silently praying that the heart monitor doesn't make the one sound that would destroy him. Every moment could he Yusei's last, and that's what scared him.

Paradox. The bastard that caused this. He was still out there, probably wait for the chance to get Yusei and destroy him.

Jack still remembered when they first saw Yusei in that room, the smell of blood that was everywhere, the sight of his nearly dead body laying there. And when he opened his eyes for that one, brief, agonizing moment that seemed like an eternity. That one moment when he saw the pure pain he was in. The sorrow he was drowning in. And that one short three-word sentence that felt like a thousand blades stabbing into his chest.

That one little sentence that was more powerful, more agonizingly emotional, and yet, at the same time, so hollow and defeated, that Jack wanted to cry for him.

"Let. Me. Die."

It tore through Jack and he knew that the specter next to him, Rift, was in worst shape then he was. Jack wanted to be angry at him. Wanted to yell and hit him.

But that would not help Yusei recover. That would not make Paradox pay for his deeds.

Jack wanted to be the one to make him pay. But when he looked at Yusei and remembered everything that happened to him, he would get angry but suddenly he would become numb. As if something inside himself was telling him that everything will turn bad but in the end, Yusei would be happy.

Jack didn't know why he felt this, and at the same time was a bit happy. Happy that in the end Yusei would be happy. But he was also sad that Yusei had to suffer first before he was happy. Hadn't he suffered enough?

After everything that had happened to him, even in the past, did he have to suffer more?

Jack was confused and that only led to more anger. But for Yusei, for his friend, for his brother in all but blood, he would do everything in his power to make sure that the happiness that Yusei deserved would be reality. And if Paradox suffered along the way, then it was just a bonus.

But before anything could begin, there was one thing that had to happen. One that everyone wanted at the moment.

"Please Yusei..."

And that was for one that everyone cared about, one way or another, to heal.

"Please...wake up...please...?"

Damn it, he should have done something!

Rift stared at the sleeping form of Jack and sorrowfully turned to stare at the injured form in the hospital bed.

He should have done something to prevent this.

Rift clenched his fists until they turned white. He was angry at himself and he knew that Jack wanted to hurt him many times for not being able to help sooner. Deep down, Rift knew that Jack had figured out that he knew where Yusei was the whole time. And if he was Jack, Rift would want to hurt himself too.

Damn it, he wanted a peaceful solution to this madness, a solution to saving their home. But no, he had to let his brother do what he wanted. He had to let Paradox destroy Yusei.

Rift knew that everything was going to go to hell before it got better. He knew it all revolved around Yusei and Paradox's choices. He knew that.

But that didn't stop him from feeling so goddamn guilty!

He witnessed one of his brother's...'Play dates'... with Yusei and to say he was horrified was an understatement. He still sees Yusei screaming and twisting in pain as his brother continued to tortured and break him. He still sees Yusei beg to die and his brother laughing at him cruelly. He still sees Yusei slowly lose his sanity. He still sees his brother raping him. He still sees Yusei choking on his own blood as Paradox stabs him again and again.

He still sees all that and more. And he still wants to throw up. He still sees everything from that one little 'play date', and it horrified him to think, if that was a short session, that what the fuck did he do to Yusei when it was longer! He still remembered the talk they had after Paradox was done with Yusei for the moment. Rift acted like he knew nothing in order to keep his brother from knowing what his saw.

He asked his brother how was is little torture session and even now, he still wishes to vomit, as he saw him smirk, and the sadistic lust and hatred towards Yusei filling his eyes.

He was downright terrified for Yusei after witnessing that horrific day. And he knows that it will be a miracle if Yusei were to completely heal from everything that happened. Still he sheds tears, sheds them silently as Yusei lays there unconscious, barely even breathing, tilting between life and death every moment.

"Forgive me Yusei Fudo." Whispers Rift in the silent room.

"Forgive me for allowing this madness to even begin." tears flowing from his eyes faster as he says this. The images of that cruel event flashing through his mind. He barely keeps himself from letting a sob.

Rift never felt such guilt towards anyone, especially someone he barely even knows. And he knew that even though is pained him to go through with it, he couldn't truly help him yet. He had to play his role, and helping Yusei completely wasn't part of that role, at least not yet. Not until far into the future.

He only wants peace, yet in the end, violence most happen before that peace can be obtained. It disgusts him to no end. It pains him to do this, but it must be done, no matter how much it hurts in the long run.

'Damn it, Paradox, Why did you do this? You better pray that _they_ don't find out...'

"Rift... Damn you..." Paradox growled out through clenched teeth, anger surging through him, seeing the empty room before him. It's only occupant gone, taken from him by those retched friends of Yusei's.

Paradox turned and slams a fist into the wall behind him, punching it again and again, not stopping even when blood started appearing.

'How could you do this to me?' he thought as he slowly stops punching the abused wall. His hand was dripping wet with blood from the wounds on his knuckles. "If it wasn't for Fudo, our home would have been saved!" The blonde shouts into the silence, frustration and sheer fury present within the sentence.

If it wasn't for Fudo, his home would be alright.

If it wasn't for Fudo, his friends would still be alive.

If it wasn't for Fudo, everything would be back to normal.

If it wasn't for Fudo, Isis would still be alive and in his arms, whispering words of love with her sweet voice that always made him smile.

It's HIS fault nothing worked out the way they should.

It's HIS fault that his own brother was against him.

It's all Yusei Fudo's fault, and he WAS going to pay.

Paradox looked around the room again, stopping as his eyes reached the blood soaked bed, a smirk spreading across his face.

Oooh, how he hated Yusei.

But he had to admit, he had a VERY pleasurable body.

Oh, he put up a fight the first few times, who wouldn't? But in the end, he submitted to him.

After a while, he fought less, not that Paradox was complaining, just laying there as he indulged himself, and he did indulge, oh yes, MANY times.

Paradox hated him.

Paradox wanted him.

He wanted to see Yusei writher beneath him, to see him scream out his name as he came, only having eyes for him and him alone.

But he also wanted to destroy him, to see him beg for mercy, to hear him scream in agony as he ripped his flesh from his very bones, to see his life fade from his pain filled eyes. These emotions confused Paradox, but he pushed them aside, it didn't matter to him anyway...

Paradox wanted him.

Paradox hated him.

He will destroy Yusei, and when he won, Yusei will know nothing but pain, and Paradox will smile as he watches him suffer.

Paradox turned his back from the room and walked away, a cruel smile on his face.

He'll let Yusei go for now, let him fall into a false sense of security, and then when he least expects it, Paradox will destroy him.

"What to do... what to do..." He whispers as he walks away, lightly tapping his chin.

There was much to plan for Yusei, and he will know what happens when he disobeys Paradox.

"Oh, Yes... what to do... what to do..." Chuckling could be heard as he walks down the empty hall.


	8. Broken Doll

_A white light lights up a small room. Posters of Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Kyoki, and various other past Vocaloids were on the walls of the classical room, a lone occupant sits on the royal blue bed, notebook and pencil in hand. Tapping the pencil on her chin, she sighs as she opens her eyes._

"_Too think I see such atrocities… Hmph. I blame you six." She says to no one._

_Or so you think._

_Six shadows form on the walls and step out, each one a different color: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple. All six now stand around her bed, but she doesn't seem bothered._

"_Why must you always blame us, Empress?" The purple shadow asks._

"…_.Yes. Why blame us for the destiny that was bestowed upon you?" The green shadow asks in a quiet tone._

_The girl simply chuckles. "I was only joking, you guys. The power I possess has helped me greatly, but these… images… Ugh… Sometimes I wish I could control what I see…"_

"_You will in time, just be patient." The yellow shadow responds cheerfully. She smiled._

"_Thanks, Yaichi. One day, I will learn how to control my power. Right now, I need to focus on getting this song done!"_

* * *

><p>The beeps of the heart monitor resonated throughout the room. The single occupant rested on the bed, soft breathing being the only thing besides the heart monitor letting no one know he was still alive. Even though battered and heavily bruised, he looked as if he was in peace. Bandages and casts were still present, even though most of his broken bones would have healed by now. Four months had passed, and not once had he woken up.<p>

The door opened, and in walked a man in black. Clutched within his hand was a bouquet of white roses. Blue eyes stared at the unconscious form on the bed, stepping forward to get a closer look.

"Damn… He really did do a number to you, Yusei. I didn't think he could pull it off…" he said mournfully. "Ah well. I guess even the silent ones can be just as deadly as psychopaths."

Making sure no one was around; he pulled out a gold colored rose from his jacket and placed it in a vase, along with the bouquet. He turned his attention back to the teen in the bed, still resting.

"Get well, Yusei." He said. "Or else, I won't exist."

Voices were then heard outside. Silently muttering a curse under his breath, the man made a hasty exit, carefully shutting the door behind him. Not a minute later, Dr. Banner and a nurse entered the room. The nurse went up to Yusei's bed and picked up the clip board that hung off the end.

"He's doing a lot better, Doctor. If he wakes up, he should be able to leave, right?" she said in a hopeful tone.

Banner took the clip board out of her hands and looked it over. She was right about Yusei being healthy enough to leave, but that was his physical state.

What was his mental state like?

"I don't know… I'm worried on how his mental state is. He might be severely traumatized after what he went through. I won't blame him." He replied. The nurse's smile turned into a frown.

"Oh… I forgot… Sorry, Doct-" She then gasped as she looked at the bed and its occupant. Banner turned his head towards the bed and gasped as well.

Yusei had woken up.

* * *

><p>Within minutes of Banner contacting them, Jack, Akiza, Crow and the twins rushed towards Yusei's room in hopes that Yusei was still awake. They all came to a stop in front of his room, as Banner waited for them.<p>

"With how long it took you all, you would make the Olympians proud." He said. None of them laughed, only glared. Banner sighed. "I'm not sure he is still awake, but you all can go in." he said, before leaving to go see another patient.

They all stared at the door, all thinking the same thoughts. Was he awake? Would he speak to them?

Was he alright after what happened?

Those questions would be answered as Jack opened the door, and they all went in. Lying there on the bed, Yusei was indeed awake.

"Yusei!" Rua and Ruka said as they approached the bed happily, Crow joining them not long after.

"How are you feeling Yusei?' Crow asked as Jack and Akiza approached the bed.

Yusei stayed silent, looking at them with blank eyes.

"Yusei are you okay?" Akiza asked softly but Yusei ignored her.

"Yusei?" Rua asked but like Akiza was ignored.

They stayed silent as they waited for Yusei to answer.

"He won't answer." Everyone looked at Jack, who was looking at the ground, arms folding across his chest.

"What do you mean he won't answer?' Crow asked, making Jack look up and stare at Yusei.

"I may not know much of what happened to him…." Jack walked forward and stood by Yusei's side, Yusei stayed still, not reacting at all.

"But what I do know….isn't good…" Jack looked deep in thought, Yusei just remaining motionless. Everyone remained silent in hope that Yusei would at least acknowledge their presence. The sounds of breathing at the heart monitor echoed throughout the room once again. The room was at a somewhat unsettling mood.

…And a rather _pungent _smell of roses.

"Wow. These roses are pretty!" Ruka said as she admired the bouquet of white roses next to Yusei's bed. Rua turned and joined her and grimaced.

"Ugh… It smells sickingly sweet…" he muttered. Suddenly, their signer marks started glowing, which they all took noticed. They all looked at Yusei, and saw his signer mark shone the brightest. Jack seemed to be fascinated and gently touched the dragon head mark on Yusei's arm. "Yusei…?"

This time, they got a response. Yusei slightly turned his head towards Jack, blank blue eyes staring into violet. Jack smiled a bit. "Yusei…?" Another response; Yusei blinked. Akiza's face lit up happily.

"Yusei… How are you feeling…?" she asked silently.

The response she got was not one they did NOT want to hear.

"…Kill me."

* * *

><p>"….There you are you traitor!"<p>

The specter turned from where he was floating and was now face to face with the malefic duelist, face etched with fury. "Hello brother. What a pleasant surprise."

Paradox sneered. "Don't bullshit with me, Rift. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH FUDO?!" he shouted. Rift didn't bat an eye. He simply turned back around.

"…Something I should have done when you first stole him away from his friends. Now you started a chain reaction that will NOT. END. WELL." Rift shot around at ungodly speed and pointed at him. "You doomed us all, Paradox! That boy was innocent! He only did what he done to protect what he loves! Why couldn't you have just reasoned with him?! Who knows? Maybe he would HELP find a better solution to stop the second Zero Reverse from happening! But no… YOU HAD TO BREAK HIM!"

Paradox had enough and within a second, he had Rift pinned to the wall, his hand tightly gripped around the specter's throat. Rift choked as he tried to slip out from such a hold.

"I warned you to stay out of it…" His grip got tighter. Rift struggled as best as he could to free himself.

"I told you what would happen if you got involved…" Rift was losing air fast, and his struggling got weaker.

"But…" Paradox chuckled, his grip now a death grip on Rift's neck.

"It seems like you found insanity within the sound…" Rift's vision started to fade.

"By your side, it gently whispers…" Rift's movement ceased and the last words that he heard Paradox say would forever remain in his memory.

"That you're the one who's wrong…"

Rift heard no more. He faded away as his eyes shut for the last time, a manic laugh echoing...

* * *

><p>Jaws had dropped.<p>

Tears started to flow.

And signer marks were burning bright.

Everyone looked at Yusei in shock. Akiza almost fainted from Yusei's words and had to be helped to stand up but Jack and Crow. Ruka… not so much.

THUD.

Everyone looked at Rua, who was too distracted by the roses. He turned around and saw Ruka on the ground from where she fainted.

"…Whoops. Sorry, sis."

Before another word could be said, the door opened, and in walked Dr. Banner and the nurse. Banner gave the nurse some instruction, and she got the clip board from the edge of the bed and brought it to him. With a nod, he sent her off. Banner looked at the group curiously, then to the fallen signer on the ground. Sighing, he went over the papers and smiled.

"I have good news for all of you." He said happily, hoping to brighten the mood. Rua helped Ruka up and Akiza hastily walked over to Banner. "What is it?! Spit it out!" she snapped.

Banner made a motion for her to step back. Akiza reluctantly did, the others joining her. Flipping through the papers for a last time, he looked at the group.

"He is cleared to leave today. All his wounds have healed at a faster rate than we expected, and to our amazement, his bones have all healed perfectly, so he will be able to walk again. I recommend he be more careful at physical work though, as at the cost of healed bones, they are more prone to breaking again. Also…" his smile turned into a frown, and he seemed reluctant to go on.

"Also what." Jack said flatly. Banner flinched a bit at Jack's tone. Akiza and Crow gave the doctor demanding glares, while the twins simply watched in confusion. He ran his fingers through his hair and pushed his glasses up.

"His mental state is still in question… I fear he might not be in the right state of mind after all that happened to him. If I were you, I'd take him to a specialized therapist at LEAST three times a week, so his mind can recover. It's up to you whether he does so or not, but I STRONGLY recommend you do so." Jack's eyes closed as Akiza simply looked back at Yusei and almost shrieked.

Yusei was staring at them. And sitting up. Banner seemed surprised.

"Ah! Mr. Fudo! It's so nice to see that you have finally awoken. How are you feeling?" And like the others before, he was ignored. Only getting a blank stare in response. Banner turned back towards the singers.

"Scratch what I said about three times a week. Make it FIVE times." Yusei didn't say anything. He simply looked around the area around him, confused.

No one spoke as they watched Yusei examine the room. His attention came full stop when he saw the roses. Gently reaching over, he pulled out the gold rose that was hidden within the white roses.

"A gold rose…?" Rua stated in confusion.

"I didn't see that before…" Ruka added.

"…shiny." Everyone perked up as they heard Yusei's voice… It was very raspy and he sounded… heartbroken… Banner decided to walk over to him.

"It is shiny… Pretty too." He said gently. Yusei glanced up at him, and then went back to the rose.

"…" It wasn't a verbal response, but Yusei nodded. Akiza couldn't help but smile. She went over to Yusei as well. "Does it remind you of someone?" she asked, hoping to get an answer.

"…Martha… and Akiza…" Akiza would have squealed if she could. Everyone else joined her and was smiling happily.

Yusei wasn't fully broken!

There was still a VERY tiny part of him left that bastard Paradox didn't break!

Banner pushed up his glasses again. "It seems he responds to questions like that of a traumatized child."

"At least he does respond, that's all that matters." Jack said, smiling.

"I'll call the others and let them know!" Crow said as he ran out.

"Don't forget Carly this time, you knucklehead!" Jack yelled after Crow ran out the door. He turned his attention back to Yusei, who was still interested by the gold rose. Jack motioned Banner out of the way so he could be closest to Yusei. "Do you remember anything from that day?" he asked.

Sadly, no response; only a blank stare. Jack decided to let it slide and turned to Banner.

"So… Can we check him out today?"

"Yes. He is cleared."

"Good."

"…"

"…"

"Can you help us get him up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ya'll! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy. -sweatdrop- <strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one shall be better!**


	9. Start of Recovery

**HIYA! :3 New chappie time! Brought to you by my lovely mindsla- I mean co-author!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>We have arrived, Ms. Koe."<em>

_The black haired Vocaloid turned away from her book as the limo door opened. Stepping out, she looked up at the large building, "Crypton Records" shining in neon blue. She put her book back into her tote and went up to the producer._

"_Yamino, where have you been? We should have started an hour ago!" He said sternly. She ignored him and walked on by without a care._

"_Shut up and let's just get it over with." She stated coldly. The man looked at her in surprise, then shook himself out of his stupor and nodded._

"_Erm... Yes. Let's go."_

_After a few minutes, they entered the recording area. The man sat next to two blue haired twins who were chatting amongst themselves. "Ey! Tate, Liza, We need you both outta here. Yamino specifically requested no one else be in the room while she records this song."_

"_No fair!" the male Hagane twin said._

"_We want to hear it!" the female added. Yamino shook her head and pointed at the door._

"_Out. You will get to hear it on the radio in a few weeks. Now, beat it or I'll lock you guys in the same room with Katsui and stuff that REALLY gets her drunk." Tate and Liza meeped and hurriedly left the room. The man laughed._

"_Works everytime, eh Yamino?" Yamino rolled her eyes and entered the booth. Putting on her headphones, she shot a quick glare at the man._

"_Just play the damn music before I summon Kamon to blow up your car again, Kache."_

* * *

><p>"Come on Yusei, it's time to go." Jack said calmly as he wheeled Yusei out the hospital, since it was somewhat mandatory for some patients to be in a wheelchair when leaving. Yusei was wearing Jack's spare coat and shirt, it was cold outside, yet Yusei didn't react at all to the temperature change.<p>

Yusei stayed silent like Jack expected but he noticed Yusei twitch in response so he nodded to himself and calmly led Yusei to the car Ushio drove over to pick them up.

Jack placed Yusei gently into the car and pushed the wheelchair back into the hospital, Ushio looking over Yusei through the review mirror and flinched at the hollow look Yusei sported and was a small bit happy when Jack came back and said they can go.

After a very quiet drive back, Jack led Yusei to his apartment and sat him down on the couch, Ushio told Jack that the others would be here soon and decided to wait outside for them.

Jack sighed to himself as Yusei still didn't react to his surroundings but slowly reached out to place a hand on Yusei's shoulder which made Yusei turn to him.

"The others will be here in a few so hang tight okay?" Yusei stared at Jack and twitched slightly again, Jack took this as a yes and nodded.

Before Jack could ask Yusei if he wanted to watch something, the apartment door opened and Akiza stepped in.

"Welcome back Yusei!" Akiza said happily as she walked towards the pair. Rua and Ruka were following her with Crow not far behind.

"We brought some people too." Jack wasn't surprised when Ushio came in, but he was surprised when Martha and Carly came in.

"Yusei..." Martha said softly as she saw him; Carly skipped towards Jack and hugged him.

"Hi Jack!" Carly exclaimed happily as she hugged him. Jack pushed her away after a bit and allowed Martha to hug him too.

"How is he?" She asked quietly as she looked over Yusei, she did not like how thin he was. She was only told about Yusei disappearing about a month after he was already gone, she was not told about how Yusei was extremely injured until just a few days ago.

"Still not talking since that time when he woke up." Jack told her, a look of sadness covering his face.

"Yusei seemed to remember you Martha so why don't you talk to him?" Akiza suggested to her, earning a nod.

Martha stepped closer to Yusei and sat next to him, Yusei flinched but nothing more.

"Yusei, do you remember me?" Martha said gently, Yusei did not respond and did not look at her.

"Yusei, please say something, we're very worried about you." Martha went and placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled it away quickly when Yusei jerked away from her.

"Yusei?" Yusei started shaking and kept leaning away from her, Martha looked at him sadly.

"Oh Yusei, what did he do to you?" she murmured softly. Everyone looked on sadly as Yusei kept leaning away. Jack moved closer and gently placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder; everyone was surprised when Yusei stopped shaking and looked up at Jack.

"Yusei you can trust us." Jack said gently, a small smile on his face.

Yusei just looked at Jack before sitting up straight and staring forward.

Akiza looked deep in thought as she observed Yusei's actions but didn't say anything.

Martha looked unsure of how to act but she slowly placed her hand on Yusei's shoulder again and this time Yusei didn't flinch away.

"Yusei?" Martha said softly, Yusei turning to face her. Martha flinched at his blank expression but didn't react any other way besides smiling.

"It's alright Yusei, you're safe here." Yusei stared at her before slowly closing his eyes. His mouth was moving softly, as if saying something.

"Yusei?" Martha looked curious as to what he was saying and leaned down to hear. Everyone looked on and was very surprised when Martha started crying.

"Martha what's wrong!?" Crow asked worried as Martha continued to cry, Yusei just sitting there as if nothing was happening.

"What did he say?" asked Akiza as she looked on.

"H-he said...oh Yusei! Why did you have to suffer like this?" Martha cried as she covered her face with her hands.

"What did he say?" Jack asked quietly but loud enough to be heard.

Martha looked at Yusei, then at Jack before taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"H-he said, 'He'll come back," Martha took in a shaky breath. "He'll come back and you will pay for taking me." Everyone stayed silent as they took in what Martha said. Knowing that Yusei feels that Paradox will return. How sad.

"Oh Yusei…" Akiza said tearfully as she realized how much Yusei was broken inside.

Yusei simply stared forward; his lips repeated the same thing over and over.

Everyone looked sad as they realized that it will be a long time before Yusei healed.

"Yusei. Stop." Jack said quietly, and was happy to notice that Yusei obeyed, Yusei remained silent and looked at Jack, as if waiting for something.

Jack ignored that and reached down before giving Yusei's shoulder a squeeze.

"It's alright, calm down." Jack gave his shoulder another squeeze and let go before move away.

Ushio made his presence known with a cough as he stepped forward.

"I know that Yusei just got out of the hospital but is it alright if I can get him to describe his kidnapper?" Jack looked at Ushio for a bit before nodding.

"I'm not sure if he will answer now but you can try." Ushio nodded before moving close to Yusei.

"Yusei, tell me: what did your kidnapper look like?" Ushio ordered sternly. Yusei continued to stare at him, no one but Akiza and Jack could see that he tensed at the question.

"Yusei please answer him, we need to know how he looks like." Martha said gently, Yusei tensing further.

Yusei stared at the ground, his eyes wide and blank; he said nothing, just sat there.

"Yusei..." Ushio started to become annoyed at his silence.

"Yusei you can do it!" Ruka urged him.

Yusei soon became visibly tense, he started to tremble as Ushio continued to try and make him talk, Yusei's eyes widening even further.

Jack tensed up himself and stepped closer to Yusei, causing Akiza to look at him.

"Jack, what's happening?" Jack looked at her before looking back to Yusei.

"Leave him! He won't answer." Jack called out, his eyes never leaving Yusei; Ushio looked at Jack, confused.

"What do you mean he won't answer?" Ushio asked, looking from Yusei to Jack.

"Just move away slowly from him," Jack said quietly "Don't make any fast movements."

Ushio looked back at Yusei, and realized what Jack was seeing. Yusei was shaking badly, his breathing becoming rapid.

Ushio soon realized that Yusei was on the verge of breaking down, so with a nod, he started slowly moving away.

What no one counted on was Ushio bumping against the coffee table, and tripping.

Ushio swore loudly and waved his arms trying to catch his balance, his hand was near Yusei's face as he caught himself.

Yusei's hands instantly went to his face and covered his mouth, as if in shock, he brought his knees up and started trying to move away from Ushio.

Jack and the others held their breaths as they saw Yusei react to the sudden movement. Martha looked confused at their reactions.

"Ushio get over here now!" Akiza whispered harshly, Ushio moved as quickly as he could without making any more noise and stood with the others.

"What's wrong Yusei?" Martha asked, moving closer to comfort him.

"Martha! No!" Jack whispered loudly.

He moved to grab Martha but couldn't stop her next sentence.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Something seemed to snap in Yusei at those words.

Tears flowed down his face.

No one expected him to scream.

"YUSEI!" Akiza cried as she ran over to grasp his shoulders.

"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yusei struggled and screamed, managing to scratch Akiza on the cheek and push her away.

"What's happening to him!?" Carly whispered as she backed away from the screaming teen.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP IT, PARADOX!" Yusei started clawing his face, as if trying to get whatever was attacking him off.

"Oh dear god." Martha whispered as she saw Yusei breakdown. She knew it would be bad, but nothing like this.

"Damn it, why did he relapse so soon?!" Jack growled moving Martha behind him and walking forward to pull Yusei's hands away from his face.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yusei turned and bit down into Jack's hand, causing Jack to curse and pull his hand away.

"Jack are you alright!?" Crow cried, moving to help but was stopped by Jack himself.

"Don't get involved!"

Not one to admit defeat, Jack grabbed both of Yusei's hands and pressed them to Yusei's chest, Yusei screamed in fear as he only saw Paradox.

"Yusei snap out of it!" Jack screamed, Yusei not hearing him.

"STAY AWAY!" Yusei struggled more, pushing away from Jack and doing his best to kick him.

"SNAP OUT OF OUT!" Jack pulled his hand back and brought it forward, slapping Yusei with great force.

"JACK!" Everyone cried in shock as they witnessed what he did. They became more shocked as Yusei reacted.

Yusei was suddenly silent, wide eyes staring into Jack's, nether spoke and everyone held their breaths as Yusei looked at Jack. Without a word, Jack drew his hand back, and brought it down to land across Yusei's cheek once more. The young teen's head snapped to side with a resounding crack.

"JACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Akiza screamed, moving to go forward.

Crow grabbed Akiza's arm, stopping her progress, He looked at the two in front of him. "Jack?"

However, Jack paid them no mind. His attention was focused solely on the person before him. Said person slowly turned his head back to look at Jack, a very small spark flashing in his eyes before dying once again. The recognition was there in Yusei's eyes, if only for a few seconds.

"… Jack…" Yusei whispered hoarsely before his eyes slipped closed and he fell forward, Jack catching him.

"Yusei!" Everyone cried as they witnessed Yusei pass out.

"Calm down! He's alright!" Jack reassured them and placed Yusei back on the couch.

"Let's leave him alone for now." Martha said softly, "We can figure out what to do when he wakes up."

Nodding, they all decided to give Yusei time, hoping that it will be better after he rested.

Ushio left after Yusei passed out because he got a call from work.

Carly left as well, saying she needed to find a new story to write.

Martha left two hours after them, telling the others to call her if they needed help. Crow left with her to make sure she got home safely.

The twins went home when it became late.

After a couple of hours, Yusei woke up again that night, Akiza and Jack came slowly and made sure Yusei knew they were there before getting closer.

"Yusei are you alright?" Akiza asked gently, a soft smile on her face. Yusei looked at her and didn't react at all, something they expected, Jack moved closer and stood next to Akiza.

"Are you hungry? We can get you something." he offered, Yusei turned to him and twitched; he then looked down and murmured something.

"What was that Yusei? We couldn't hear you." Jack said, making Yusei murmured his words again, a bit louder.

"I'm cold." Akiza and Jack looked confused before realizing something.

Yusei was still wearing Jack's clothes.

"I'm so sorry Yusei! We'll get you some warm clothes right now!" Akiza jumped up and walked off to get some clothes.

Jack looked at Yusei and saw how thin he was.

"Oi! Get Yusei something to eat too!" Jack called out to Akiza as she headed off to get some of the requested items.

Jack led Yusei to his room and sat him down on his bed. Jack could feel Yusei start tensing up but he made sure to be gentler.

"Don't worry Yusei. He's not here." Jack said calmly, it seemed to get Yusei to calm down slightly, which was good. Jack slowly moved away from Yusei as to not scare him, and off he went to get the clothes from Akiza who stood in the doorway before walking back to the living room.

After looking over them and deeming them comfortable enough Jack looked at Yusei and then at the bundle in his hands.

"...Yusei can you put these on for me?" Jack asked quietly when Yusei looked at him. Yusei and Jack stared at each other for a few minutes, Jack never flinching and staying calm, Yusei soon nodded and slowly reached out to grab the clothes.

Jack nodded happily as Yusei started change and turned around in order to give him privacy, from how Yusei was clinging to him, Jack wouldn't be able to stay away for very long with Yusei reacting.

After a while, Jack felt a tug on his sleeve and looked behind him to see Yusei in the clothes he received, Jack gave Yusei a black long-sleeve shirt, and dark blue sweatpants. Jack looked sad as he noticed Yusei's shirt, one that he normally fitted perfectly, seemed so big on him; the left side seemed to fall off his shoulder. Jack took a deep breath and let it out before taking Yusei's hand and leading him out and into the living room.

Akiza was starting to heat up some food for Yusei as Jack lead him to the couch, Jack had some things to do so he told Akiza that he would be right back. After telling Yusei and reassuring him that everything was alright, Jack went off to get his errands done quickly so he wouldn't have to be gone for long.

Akiza brought Yusei his food and held it out for Yusei to grab.

"Yusei can you eat this?" Akiza asked as gently as she could, but Yusei didn't respond to her, frowning at his lack of response, Akiza brought the food back to the kitchen and brought out a yogurt.

"Do you want something soft?' she held out the yogurt for Yusei to take but Yusei still didn't respond, becoming upset, she tried different things that Yusei might like and still Yusei would not accept anything, as a last resort, she brought a plate of food she had asked Martha to make for Yusei just in case he wouldn't eat anything else.

But it didn't seem to work at all.

"Yusei please eat something." Akiza begged as she placed the plate down on the coffee table and pushed it closer to him.

Yusei just looked at the plate of food. Akiza was on the verge of tears as she looked at him.

"Please eat." Akiza looked to the door as it opened, revealing Crow walking in.

He looked at Akiza and then Yusei before setting his eyes on the cooling plate of food.

"He's not eating?" He questioned, sighing when Akiza nodded.

"He won't touch anything, I even asked Martha earlier to make his favorite so he could eat when he woke up but he won't eat it." Akiza whispered as tears flowed down her face, that fact that he wouldn't eat because of what happened with Paradox made her so sad.

"It's going to be alright." Crow assured Akiza, walking to her side and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Give him time and he'll be back to the Yusei we know is still there." Akiza nodded and wiped her tears away.

"He's not eating anything?" Crow and Akiza turned and noticed Jack coming into the room.

"No, I'm trying to see if he'll eat his favorites but nothing will work." Jack sighed at her words and moved to stand next to Yusei, which caused the silent teen to slowly look up at him.

Jack inwardly flinched as he looked into Yusei's eyes. He would never get used to such emotionless orbs. He placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder and smiled. Yusei tilted his head to the side, almost as if he was curious of Jack.

"So how are we going to make sure that Yusei eat?" Crow asked as he and Akiza watches Jack interact with Yusei.

Jack sat down and watched as Yusei got closer and allowed him to trace his face with his hands. Yusei looked at him closely, his face revealing nothing, but Jack could tell that Yusei felt safe with him by the way his muscles relaxed when he got near him.

Akiza smiled sadly as she watched Yusei act so innocent towards Jack, as if he never seen him before, she was also a bit jealous. Yusei felt safe around Jack and not around any one of them, she knew it wasn't Yusei's or Jack's fault but she couldn't help it.

Crow look at everyone and could see how they acted. Jack and Akiza were the only two that never gave up when Yusei was still missing, so it's obvious that what happened to Yusei hit those two that hardest. Crow knew that it was going to be rough, but they all had to hang in there, for Yusei.

"Jack." Jack slowly moved his head away from Yusei's hands, Yusei placed his own head on Jack's shoulders, which let Jack wrap an arm around him and give him a small squeeze.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"How are we going to make sure Yusei eats?" Crow looked at Yusei, who was playing with Jack's hands, flexing it and gripping it, Jack smiled at Yusei as he looked as well before looking back at Crow.

"I don't know, but if worse comes to worst..." Jack closed his eyes and looked very upset.

"If worse comes to worst?" Akiza repeated, dread filling her.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. "If worse comes to worst, we're going to have to admit him to the hospital and have them force feed him with a tube." Akiza gasped and Crow's eyes widen at how serious Yusei not eating really was.

"Y-you can't be serious..." Crow asked in disbelief, mouth hanging open as Jack nodded.

"If we can't get him to eat, we are going to have to get professional help in this, we can't just have Yusei here and try to get him to eat if nothing we do is going to work, we might do something that might cause him to have a relapse. If we can't get him to eat soon, we will have to get professional help in this." Jack looked at Yusei again and saw that he was tense and was looking at him. Jack smiled softly, and that seemed to calm Yusei down and let him go back to playing with Jack's hand.

"I don't want that." Akiza said quietly.

"I don't want that ether but like I said, if worse comes to worst." Crow and Akiza nodded at Jack's words, they looked back as Yusei and seemed surprised before smiling softly.

Curious as to why they were smiling, Jack looked at Yusei again and smiled along as well. Yusei had curled up and buried his face into Jack's chest before falling asleep, his face was relaxed and Jack could hear his soft breathing.

"We'll talk about this later." Crow whispered to the others, which earned nods from the two.

Jack moved and as gently as he could, picked Yusei up bridal style before carrying him to his room. Akiza followed him and quickly pulled that blankets away, earning a grateful smile from Jack as he placed Yusei on the bed, Jack moved away, allowing Akiza to pull the blankets over Yusei, tucking him in, and brushing the stray strands of hair away from his face before leaving.

Jack looked at Yusei sadly, wondering why he had to suffer, before soon walking away as well and gently shutting the door.

* * *

><p>For days everyone tried to get Yusei to eat but to no success.<p>

Jack was always busy trying to convince Yusei that he was safe but Yusei wouldn't listen, trapped within his mind and unable to awake from his memories.

Martha came as much as possible to watch over Yusei, Ushio came every now and then, trying to get Yusei to describe his kidnapper but soon gave up as Yusei kept breaking down.

Crow helped when he could but he didn't know what he could do to help Yusei, Akiza was upset and couldn't be alone with Yusei without crying anymore.

Yusei was getting worse by the days; everyone was worried that Yusei was trying to starve himself to death.

Jack had to make sure Yusei wouldn't do anything, he was always watching out for any signs that Yusei was healing. It was stressful because Yusei seemed to get worse when he wasn't near, Jack had to stay by him almost all the time, Yusei wouldn't even react to any of the others.

It was stressful for all of them but they never lost hope that Yusei would recover.

It was a week after Yusei finally came home, Yusei still hasn't eaten anything and everyone was thinking that they had to get Yusei help. Everyone was hanging out at Jack's home; Yusei was watching TV with Jack and Ruka, Akiza was reading a book, and Rua was playing his videogames, Crow was here earlier but went out to help Martha with something but came back an hour later.

As he came in he started looking around for something, getting more frustrated as he looked, soon he turned to everyone with an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay you guys, seriously. Where is it?" Everyone looked at Crow and saw him glaring.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rua as he placed his handheld game down.

"I left a candy bar on the table before I left and now it's gone! I know it was one of you so spill!" Crow huffed as he continued to glare at everyone.

"I seriously doubt that any of us would want to touch you candy bar." Akiza sighed and shook her head.

"Come oooon! I bought that for myself as a treat before having to go help Martha! I bought that for ME!" Crow whined, Jack snorted and continued watching TV with Yusei clinging to him

"I wonder what I should buy today." Akiza asked to herself curiously as they all ignored Crow's shout of 'HEY!'

"Guys! I want my candy!" Rua huffed at him.

"No one ate it Crow!" Rua told him before playing his game again.

Ruka giggled at her brother's words.

"What's so funny?" Crow asked, clearly upset that he lost his candy.

Ruka continued to giggle, she simply pointed at Yusei.

Suddenly the sound of munching could be clearly heard.

"Huh?" everyone looked at Yusei and was happily surprised at what they saw.

"MY CANDY!" Crow cried out upset.

Everyone but Crow that is.

Yusei looked up and stared back at everyone, nibbling on Crow's candy bar.

"He's eating!" Akiza exclaimed happily, the others smiling as Yusei continued to eat.

"That's a relief!" the twins cried out together.

Jack simply smiled as he looked at Yusei.

Yusei looked around and then turned to Jack and saw him smiling; as if unsure of what to do, Yusei slowly took a small bite of the candy again and saw Jack smile more. Yusei started eating a bit faster after that until it was all gone, than he curled up next to Jack and started nodding off.

"He eats my candy and then acts like it's nothing…" Crow pouted as he watched Yusei, wincing as he was hit over the head.

"Yusei is finally eating something when we were about to send him to the hospital for help and all you think of is your food?" Akiza growled at Crow, making him cower.

"I'll be good." He whimpered, earning a nod from the redhead.

"Do you think Yusei will keep eating?" Rua asked hopefully at Jack.

"I think he was watching my reaction just now when he was eating." Jack said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked.

"He looked at me and then slowly took a bite; after I smiled again he started eating more of it. I think...he wanted to make sure it was what I want." Jack seemed a bit upset at how his friend acted but knew it couldn't be helped.

"Maybe it's because you saved him." Akiza suggested making everyone look at her.

"Well Jack saved him right? Then Yusei's mentality at the moment has become attached to Jack so he seeks Jack's approval for everything." Everyone became lost in thought at her words.

"You may be right." Crow murmured, everyone agreeing as well.

"You can get Yusei to eat more!" Ruka realized happily, everyone smiling at the idea.

"I can't force him. I think he's still nervous about everything so it will take time for him to adjust to eating as much as we want him to." Jack muttered as he made sure Yusei didn't fall off the couch.

"Well so long as there's a chance I don't care." Akiza said happily.

As everyone chattered excitedly about ideas, Yusei stayed curled up by Jack, sleeping the time away.

* * *

><p>'What. To. Do?'<p>

That was Paradox's main thought as he just laid on the bed that he had kept his dear Yusei all those months. He just laid there with a relaxed expression, simply staring up at the ceiling, his arms spread apart a bit.

He had wanted to go after Yusei and destroy him immediately. But that thought was put to a stop instantly.

Why give Yusei a quick death when it could be so much sweeter for Paradox?

He wanted Yusei to BEG him to die, to plead, and crumbling away in agony. The mere thought sent a delightful shiver up and down Paradox's body. It was such a lovely sight in his mind; the beauty would only increase a thousand fold when it actually happens.

Paradox closed his eyes and remembered all those times he spent with Yusei. Holding him, showering him with love, destroying him slowly.

Paradox could never get enough of it. He loved it when he stabbed into Yusei, when he wrapped his hands around Yusei's throat and squeezed, when he took him.

THAT made Paradox moan out loud as he remembered those moments. Yusei was truly a delight, his body was so responsive! It was as if it knew when to make the right sounds at the right moment.

Oh his screams were the most beautiful songs Paradox's ears. The ways his body gave in and let him claim it time and again.

Destroying him over and over was never a dull thing. He will take everything that mattered to Yusei and never give it back.

Paradox smirked cruelly, he made sure that Yusei would not recover from this, and if he starts to, well, it's more fun for Paradox. But he highly doubted Yusei could recover so easily.

"Oh my dearest brother, if only you didn't betray me." Paradox chuckled softly," But now I don't have to worry about you interfering. So it's for the best."

He sat up and got off the bed, streching to get any cricks out of his bones. He then left to leave the room. Glancing back one last time, Paradox grinned sinisterly at the bed.

"Oh Yusei... soon, I'll have you BEGGING to come back..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi agan! Enjoy the chappie? <strong>

**See that review button? It gives me inspiration everytime you review!**


	10. Sanctuary

"Are they up yet?"

"Not yet, Crow. Give them time."

Crow frowned and sighed. Martha didn't say anything and resumed cooking. She had temporarily moved in with the boys, just to keep an eye on Yusei. This was her worst nightmare: A traumatized Yusei who never spoke except for a few one word sentences, two or three if they were lucky, and would have a major breakdown if certain words were said. It broke her heart, but she never showed. They knew she was heartbroken, but didn't say anything.

"Hey guys."

Crow watched as Aki, Leo and Luna walked in. Aki looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and she had dark rings under her eyes. This was taking a heavy toll on her. Crow gulped at the thought of her snapping under the pressure at some point. "Nightmares?"

She nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Martha asked.

Aki shook her head. "No...I'm not in the mood..."

"Is Yusei up? I have something for him." Ruka asked.

"Yeah... So am I."

Aki nearly shrieked and smacked Jack across the face, the sound resonating throughout the room. Everyone gasped loudly. Aki then saw why they gasped and looked horrified.

Yusei had those wide eyes and stared at her in fear. Jack rubbed his cheek and glared at Aki before turning his attention to the teen. "Yusei, calm down." he said sternly.

He didn't listen.

Yusei snarled and lashed out at the red-head, managing to scratch her cheek once again before Jack restrained him. "YUSEI! I SAID CALM DOWN!" he boomed, watching as Yusei calmed down and cling to him once more. He smiled. "Good, Yusei. No lashing out at others, ok?"

"...sorry..." the teen muttered in a voice so quiet, only Jack could hear. Martha tended to Aki's wound as the girl teared up. This was the second time Yusei lashed out at her like this. Did he hate her now? 'Y-Yusei...'

"Try and get him to eat again. We need to at least fatten him up!" Crow remarked.

"Yeah! I don't like seeing Yusei this bone-y..." Rua added. Ruka placed her backpack on the table and got out a Kuribon plush. She had the idea that maybe a doll could help Yusei a bit. "Jack, see if Yusei wants this. He can have it if he likes it. I have four of them." Jack took the doll from her and examined it. It looked like the real deal.

"Yusei, sit at the table." he whispered gently to Yusei. The male stared at him with those blank eyes and moved to sit at the table, staring at nothing. Jack sat next to him and put the dill in front of Yusei. "Here. Ruka brought this for you. If you want it, you can have it."

The Signer's attention then turned to the doll. All breaths were held as Yusei stared at the Kuribon plush. Yusei glanced at Jack, who smiled calmly. He motioned to him that it was ok. Ever so slowly, Yusei reached for the doll. Without warning he snagged it at an unusual speed and held it close. The fur was so soft, and he started playing with the ribbon on the tail. Everyone smiled and let their breaths out.

"So cute!" Martha said. Aki nodded in agreement. Same for Crow.

The twins cheered silently. "Success!"

"Do you like it?" asked Jack as he watched Yusei play with the plush. Yusei let out a quiet 'Mmhm' as he hugged it. His stomach growled, but he didn't react. Martha chuckled and brought over a plate of bacon and eggs: simple and sweet.

"Here, sweetie. You must be starving!"

Yusei flinched, clinging to Jack once more. The plush lay on his lap now. Jack whispered something to him, making Yusei slowly let go of him. He just stared at the food before him.

"C'mon, Yusei! You need to put on some weight. We don't want you to starve to death, man!" Crow prodded.

"Please?" the twins begged.

"Do it for us?" Aki added.

Yusei didn't react to any of them. Jack sighed. Yusei was starving himself. He hardly ate anything ever since he left the hospital. Was there no hope of helping him?

'Wait...'

Jack grabbed a knife and fork and cut off a small bit of bacon. He hoped this idea worked! He held it to Yusei's mouth. "Here. Eat up, Yusei." Yusei didn't react.

At least for thirty seconds.

He slowly opened his mouth and accepted the bacon strip, quietly eating.  
>Jack mentally cheered.<p>

"Hes eating! Again!"

"Shh! Don't startle him, dammit!" Jack snapped as he fed Yusei. Whatever he put un front of the teen, he ate. Everyone watched, smiling more. After a few, Yusei had eaten everything on his plate and resumed playing with the Kuribon plush. Jack gave him a one arm hug, noticing Yusei relax more.

"I'm so happy... He actually ate everything!" Martha was crying tears of joy.

"If you keep feeding him like that, he'll gain back all the weight he lost!" Crow stated proudly.

Everyone started coming up with ideas to help Yusei get back to his normal weight, not noticing the familiar glint that came and gone within a split second...

* * *

><p><em>The day progressed "normally." Save for the fact everyone had to be careful what it did, lest they want Yusei to revert again. The twins and Aki went to school, leaving Crow, Jack and Martha to keep watchful eyes on the teen. At the moment, Yusei was sound asleep on the couch, hugging the plush close and breathing softly. Jack and Crow were doing some cleaning with Martha, leaving him unattended. The tv was left on, just in case he woke up. He shifted his position, dropping the doll. After noticing the plush was gone, he opened his eyes and sat up to find it.<em>

_'Yusei!'_

_That voice... It sounded familiar to him. He flinched and resumed looking for the plush, finding it had rolled under the table._

_'Yusei! It's me! Rift!'_

_"...!" He froze, the doll now in a bear hug. Who was there!? Was it..._

_'Yusei!'_

_He screamed. That voice haunted him, taunted him. It wouldn't leave him alone!_

_"SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_He felt himself suffocating. His neck felt like it was being squeezed, a sharp gasp escaping his mouth. He clutched at his neck as a figure started appearing before him._

_"Oh Yusei... Why won't they learn?"_

_HE was getting closer. Yusei tried to move, but was frozen in place. Wide eyes stare on, unable to look away. He was struggling to breathe, his breaths in sharp gasps. HE now stood in front of him, staring down with a twisted grin._

_"You are MY toy." HE bent down to face Yusei, the Signer desperately trying to scream, but couldn't._

_"MY little slut to fuck." A small knife was brought out, and Yusei felt the blade being trailed against his cheek, jaw, and neck._

_"MINE to shower with such twisted love." Yusei didn't know what would kill him first: exploding lungs, the lack of air, or a slit throat. He struggled to move, speak or scream._

_Nothing worked. HE held the knife up, his expression twisted to form such a sick and revolting smile._

_"MINE..."_

_Yusei could feel his heart stop, eyes locked on the knife._

_"TO..."_

_This was it._

_No one could save him now._

_"KILL."_

_With one loud, bloodcurdling, and mortifying scream, A loud slicing sound was heard._

"YUSEI! WAKE UP!"

Yusei's eyes snapped open, filled with tears and screaming in fear. He couldn't move his legs or arms. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed desperately. Crow could barely hold down his kicking legs. Jack held down Yusei's arms, making sure he couldn't claw at himself.

"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T LEAVE YUSEI UNATTENDED!" Jack shouted in anger, barely able to restrain the black haired teen.

"STOP! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yusei begged, sobbing non-stop. He was trapped in his nightmare, unable to escape. All he saw was Paradox, no one else. He saw him staring at him with that twisted grin, taunting him.

Jack snarled. He had no other choice. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

SMACK!

Crow winced at the force of the smack, the sound resonating throughout the room. Yusei's head had snapped to the side, and he had stopped crying and struggling. Yusei's eyes were still wide. A red mark formed where Jack had smacked him. Jack stared at Yusei, easing his grip. " ...did you have a bad dream?"

"...mmhm..."

"Was it scary?"

"...yes...m'scared..."

Crow let go of Yusei, saddened that he had a nightmare involving that bastard. Jack sat down and pulled Yusei onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "It's ok, Yusei... He can't get you... He won't hurt you anymore..." he whispered gently.

Yusei teared up and buried hid face into Jack's shoulder, shaking in fear. Jack frowned sadly and simply stroked Yusei's back, hoping to calm him down.

It was a never rending nightmare that would never end...

* * *

><p><strong>NYAAAAAAAAAAAA! Sorry!<strong>

**I've been sooooo busy lately!**

**I'll try and update more!**


	11. Downfall

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long hiatus. Things haven't been working out in my favor and well, it will be harder for me to post any new chapters. As we speak, I've started on the next chapter. I hope I'll have it done by the end of the month, so be patient.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Things have been stressful for them, Yusei was a wild case and despite how much they wanted to help, they were not capable of taking care of Yusei in his state.<p>

when Jack was not with him, he would start relapsing, Akiza, Crow, and Martha have already been injured in some way trying to calm him down and prevent him from harming himself, Jack had to completely change his schedule he did just to keep Yusei calm, he had to time every moment Yusei slept in order to leave and get things down.

The stress was affecting them all so Jack and the others decided that they needed help

"...are you sure about this?"

"I feel that Yusei here will benefit from going to these appointments Mr. Atlas, I assure you that I checked this man's background and he is a wonderful psychiatrist, I truly believe that he is the perfect choice." Dr. Banner said confidently, handing Jack the man's profile.

"Hmm...I'm still not sure..." Jack murmured, reading the man's background.

"I know you do not wish to be apart from Yusei for any length of time but he will never heal if you smother him, only remain the same and completely dependent on you." Jack sighed and looked at Dr. Banner.

"Fine...I guess you're right." He handed the profile back and stood up.

"I am glad to hear that, I have already taken the liberty to set up an appointment with him for tonight." Dr. Banner said, handing Jack the address and time. "All sessions have already been paid for, so you only have to drop him off."

"Yusei'll be there." Jack said, grabbing his jacket and heading out, nodding his farewells to the doctor.

Outside, Aki stood by the door, staring at the wall in front of her, a nervous look on her face. Jack tapped her shoulder, making her turn to him. "So?"

Jack sighed for the umpteenth time today. "He has an appointment tonight. The problem is I can't be there with him..."

Akiza looked even more nervous with that bit of information.

"He's completely attached to you Jack; it's a miracle that you can be away from him for a small while, what if he relapses again?"

Jack looked more frustrated. "I don't know, I just don't know."

The boy in question was lying on the visitor's couch, playing with the Kuribon plushie absent-mindedly. Jack frowned sadly at him.

"I don't think I can leave him alone..." Aki frowned. She could clearly hear the emotions in Jack's tone. He was truly upset about this.

"M-Maybe they'll let you sit with Yusei?" Akiza was unsure of what to do, she knew what was happening yet at the same time, and it felt as if she knew nothing at all.

Jack just looked at her and sighed.

"I truly hope they will let me... Yusei won't..." Jack stopped to take a deep breath; Aki rubbed his back, hoping to comfort him. Jack was starting to break from the situation, he wasn't alone ether.

Yusei turned and didn't say anything, simply watching them.

Jack took several deep breaths, calming down after a few minutes.

"I'll try to convince him to let me sit with him." Jack muttered, straightening up.

"Ok. Just stay calm, alright?" Aki said gently, smiling a bit. Jack simply nodded.

"...sad..." They turned to Yusei, who stared at them with his usual blank stare.

Jack looked at Yusei for a minute before smiling softly.

"I'm not sad anymore Yusei." Jack said, walking over and sitting next to Yusei.

"I'm not sad." He repeated, wrapping an arm around Yusei and holding him close.

Yusei shut his eyes and leaned against Jack. "..Sad...sad..."

Aki felt her heart break at the sight, Yusei was like a child, so dependent of Jack, and speaking in that voice, that quiet, fragile voice, it hurt her deeply.

She didn't even know if Jack was trying to convince Yusei that he wasn't sad or trying to convince himself.

Akiza took a moment to compose herself.

"Let's head back; we should relax before you two head to the appointment."

Jack nodded a bit and nudged Yusei softly, standing up and holding the quiet teen close.

They left the hospital; a black car was waiting for them. Ushio had pulled some strings and got them a private ride, which Jack and Akiza were eternally grateful for, worried about how Yusei would act around so many people; he already clung to Jack when they were outside.

Akiza and Jack stayed silent the entire time, Jack holding Yusei close and stroking his hair gently.

Yusei stared straight ahead, disturbing the driver whenever he looked in the review mirror.

Soon they reached their home, thanking the driver, Akiza hurried ahead and went to get food ready for Yusei, and Jack calmly followed behind, still holding Yusei.

They went inside into the living room. Jack sat Yusei down and sat next to him.

"Aki is making your dinner. Do you want me to feed you like last time?" he asked. Yusei simply pressed against Jack, tracing Jack's jaw lightly with the tips of his fingers. Jack let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"Okay, it's pretty obvious what you want."

Aki returned with some food, smiling a bit. She handed the plate to Jack. "Here, I hope he likes it..."

Yusei just stared at Akiza, Jack frowned.

Akiza's smile faltered and she looked at Yusei.

"I-Is something wrong Yusei?" Akiza asked worriedly.

"Yusei?" Jack said quietly, gently holding Yusei's shoulder.

Yusei continued to stare at Akiza for another minute before turning to Jack who called out to him again. Jack could tell from how Yusei was tensing that he didn't want Akiza near him so he decided to try to pull his attention back to him.

Jack grabbed the fork and brought some food up to Yusei's mouth.

"Eat." Was all he said, staring into Yusei's eyes, Yusei looked at Jack before opening his mouth and accepting the food, Jack relaxed when he saw the tension leave Yusei.

Crisis averted.

Akiza let out a small sigh of relief, happy that Yusei was eating the food.

'I hope Dr. Banner is right about the man.' Akiza thought as she watched Jack feed Yusei, worry about whether this really was a good idea.

Jack smiled as Yusei continue to eat. He was glad that Yusei DID eat. He had gained a little weight back and didn't look like a toothpick anymore.

"Eat up, Yusei." Jack encouraged, holding another fork full up.

"I'm here Yusei."

Yusei stared straight and clutched Jack's arm tightly as they entered the strange building, Jack sending him a small smile as they headed to their location.

"It'll be alright." Yusei simply tightened his grip in response.

They went up to the receptionist. Jack checked in and asked if he was allowed to sit with Yusei during the session, he waited a few agonizing minutes while she checked until the young lady said to his joy, he could.

"See? I don't have to leave you alone." Jack said happily, turning to the teen next to him.

Yusei seemed to relax into Jack's touch, content that Jack was happy at the moment.

They sat in the waiting room, to be called in.

Jack was a bit nervous; he had a bad feeling about this.

After about ten minutes, they were sent for.

Jack gripped Yusei's hand tightly, holding him close as they entered the room where a young man was waiting for them.

"Hello, you must be my new patient." The man greeted, Jack looked at Yusei who didn't seem to react.

"Uh, yes. This is Yusei Fudo and I'm Jack Atlas. I hope you don't mind me being here with him. He becomes very unsettled when he doesn't have me in his sights." Jack said as he and Yusei sat on the couch.

The man went through some papers and looked sad. "I've heard about Yusei. Poor kid... Anyways, I'm Dr. Kaus."

Jack nodded, examined the man as he read something before sitting down and pulling a pen out. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes; he was a bit shorter then Jack.

"Now from what I heard, Yusei here went through a very traumatic event, causing him to enter this state."

Jack nodded. "He won't really reply to anyone much except me, and even then, it's a bit difficult at times, if I'm lucky, he will say a full sentence, other than that, it's nothing but one-worded answers."

Yusei then clung to Jack, leaning his head against his shoulder. Jack sighed. "I can't leave him alone at all. He either has an episode or attempts to attack whoever is watching him because I wasn't there." He said in sorrow, losing count of how many times Yusei attacked one of the others when he wasn't there

"Well, maybe I can fix that, I am the best at what I do." Kaus said softly, smiling at Jack.

Jack looked at Dr. Kaus and shrugged inwardly, unsure how to speak to the man.

'Something just makes me uncomfortable with him.' Jack thought to himself, examining the man.

Yusei yawned and snuggled up to Jack, he started playing with Jack's hand, completely ignoring Dr. Kaus.

Kaus spun his pen around. "Ok! Shall we get started?" he said with a smile.

"Now tell me everything that happened since Yusei here was found."

Jack nodded and told the man everything, nervous but deciding to give the man a benefit of a doubt.

Kaus seemed surprised and stunned after hearing Jack's explanation

"My...that is...something." was all he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Indeed." Jack simply said, a bit annoyed at his response.

Jack looked at Yusei, who had stopped playing with his hand.

Yusei remained silent, simply staring at Kaus, suddenly tensing.

"Yusei relax." Jack said softly, giving Yusei's hand a squeeze, sensing that Yusei was becoming uncomfortable.

Kaus stayed calm, watching Yusei. "Yusei, just tell me. Are you still frightened? Are you paranoid that your attacker will come back?"

Yusei tensed up even more, Jack gulped and squeezed Yusei's hand once more. "Yusei, relax." he said, a little more sternly.

"Are you afraid that when you feel safest, he will return and take you back?" Yusei trembled, his face paling but his expression didn't change.

"Yusei he won't come back." Jack said, rubbing circles on Yusei's back.

"You're afraid because you know what he's capable of. You know that he WILL return sooner or later."

Jack wanted to yell at Kaus to stop, for causing Yusei to feel scared.

"You're just trying to deny the truth, the truth that YOU already."

Yusei turned away from Kaus, not wanting to look at him, staring at the door, which was cracked open slightly and froze in fear, eyes wide as wide can be.

"The fear inside you will grow because YOU believe he will come back and it becomes a truth!" Kaus exclaimed.

In that crack, staring at him with knowing eyes was Paradox.

Time seemed to stop, Yusei couldn't look away, he couldn't hear anything except a chuckle, a soft chuckle that could only be described as amused, and a chuckle that Yusei knew all too well that was coming from his tormentor.

He felt himself shake, felt helpless hearing that familiar sound, he didn't know what to do.

"_**My dear….."**_Yusei's breath quicken, fear tightening its death grip on him.

Paradox's eyes glowed, his voice getting clearer.

Soon, the words became all too clear.

_**"I've missed you my dear...~"**_

Yusei kept hearing him, his voice getting louder and louder, he tried to cover his ears but Paradox's voice seemed to come from his head.

And Jack…..

Why couldn't he hear it?

_Why didn't he see that Paradox was right there?_

"Sto...p..." Yusei rasped out, Paradox's voice overtaking Yusei's thoughts, familiar words overlapping them.

"Yusei...?" Jack asked quietly, not liking what he was seeing, he didn't understand what was upsetting Yusei.

He looked towards the doorway, the direction Yusei was staring at.

But nothing was there.

"Yusei, what's wrong? What's making you like this?" Jack felt a bit helpless; rubbing Yusei's back, trying to calm him down.

"S-sto...stop..." Yusei was shaking more, tears starting to flow.

"Yusei..." Kaus called out, trying to get the teen's attention. "Yusei can you hear me, what do you see?"

_HIM! He's there! Right there! Why couldn't they see him?!_

"S...stop…" Yusei's nails were digging into his skin but Yusei didn't react.

All he could remember was the pain.

"**You **_**honestly**_** thought you could escape me, my dear."**

He was going back.

"**You thought you were safe in Jack's arms…."**

Back to that room.

"**That I wouldn't find you….?"**

Back to the hatred.

"_**That I wouldn't punish you…?"**_

It hurts…

"_**Oh Yusei…."**_

It._**HURTS.**_

"_**Would you enjoy having a play date with me?"**_

The two men nearly jumped out of their skins as Yusei suddenly let out a mortifying shriek.

"YUSEI CALM DOWN!" Jack cried, wrapping his arms around Yusei's torso to keep Yusei in place.

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!" Yusei continued to scream rapidly, struggling in Jack's arms, fear clearly visible in his eyes.

Kaus was startled at what he saw. He read about how Yusei was effect from his kidnapping but seeing it up close was different, he watched what was happening with calculating eyes, wanting to see how things turned out.

Jack used all of his power to keep Yusei restrained, the teen crying hysterically. Jack clenched his teeth and brought Yusei close.

_**"Calm. Down."**_ Jack ordered coldly, making Yusei freeze up in fear.

Jack hating the reaction he received but he had no choice, he had to calm Yusei down.

Yusei still looked towards the door in fear.

"Stay calm or else." He ordered, Yusei whimpered faintly.

Yusei remained still, as Jack him go and moved away, walking over and closing the door fully.

He walked back over and held Yusei close, stroking his hair soothingly.

"Relax, stay calm." Jack said softly, Yusei instantly relaxing at the familiar tone.

The relapse exhausted Yusei, which showed as his eyes drooped slightly.

Jack pushed his head to rest on his shoulder, Yusei quickly drifting off to sleep in response.

No one did anything for a few minutes, as if to make sure Yusei was deeply asleep.

"I..." Jack looked at the doctor, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for that...Really, I am."

Kaus pushed up his glasses. "It's fine, Mr. Atlas. I've had patients who had done similar things that Yusei done."

Jack looked very upset, he sighed. "I could answer anything you want to know about Yusei's situation, I was the one who found him..."

Kaus looked at Jack for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"That's not necessary." He looked at his papers. "Truthfully I shouldn't have allowed you to sit with Mr. Fudo for this session, I was told to forbid you for coming in but I allowed it because I wanted to see how it would be."

Jack swallowed, not enjoying what was gonna come.

"I need to hear what happened from Mr. Fudo's lips, so I'm afraid you will not be allowed to sit with him in future sessions."

Jack would have jumped out of his seat if Yusei wasn't lying against him.

"B-But you saw how he reacted! He wouldn't have calmed down if he wasn't near me!"

"Like I said Mr. Atlas, I am used to patients acting like this, I know how to respond, I'm sorry but you will NOT be allowed to sit with him in future sessions." Dr. Kaus said sternly as he stared Jack down.

Jack himself started trembling. He couldn't leave Yusei alone! What if that bastard stole him away when he wasn't there to protect him?!

Kaus checked the time. "You have thirty minutes left in our session, Mr. Atlas. I will allow you to stay for the rest of this time."

Jack continued to tremble, holding Yusei close.

'I can't leave Yusei alone, I simply can't." He looked at Yusei who was still sleeping. 'Maybe...Maybe I can just cancel the appointments.'

'Y-Yes... I will just cancel them...' Jack thought, holding the teen gently.

"So, Mr. Atlas, could you explain WHY Yusei can't be left alone?" Kaus said.

"He won't react well to anyone except me, it's probably because I was the one who found him and so he became attached to me." Jack said quietly.

Dr. Kaus nodded slightly, writing it down.

"So he became attached to you and that automatically means that you must always be near him?"

"No... He will relapse and if I'm not there..." Jack took in a shaky breath, remembering the relapses he had to stop.

"Yusei might kill himself out of fear, paranoia and confusion..."

Dr. Kaus didn't react to Jack's words, simply looking at him.

Without a word, he began to write down a few things, Jack distracting himself with Yusei.

Yusei slept peacefully in Jack's arms, his lips parted slightly. Jack stroked his hair gently.

Kaus didn't say a word as he finished writing.

"I believe this is enough for today." He set his pen down, Jack looked at the time and saw that they had 15 minutes left but he wasn't going to say anything.

"I'll continue this with Yusei next session." Jack looked up from Yusei and watched Dr. Kaus.

"You will not be allowed to sit with Mr. Fudo next time, remember that."

Jack swallowed. "A-Actually sir, I would like to-"

"You cannot cancel." Jack blinked a few times at the sudden interruption before the words finally hit him.

"W-What?" Dr. Kaus took off his glasses as set them on his desk.

"I know what you will say and I'm afraid you cannot cancel these appointments." Jack paled at this and tightened his grip on Yusei.

"And...Why not...?" He said quietly, trying to steady his voice.

"Simply put, unless I or Dr. Banner notice any progress with Mr. Fudo, the sessions will not and cannot be canceled, if you try to simply stop Mr. Fudo from attending, you will have to speak with the authorities." Dr. Kaus explained calmly, not at all affected by the look of anger he received from Jack.

"T-This is madness! I keep telling you how Yusei will react and you cross it off as NOTHING!" Jack growled, glaring hatefully at the man.

"Like I said, I had patients like this before." Kaus said calmly.

"...no..."

Jack looked and flinched, Yusei was awake and staring at him with blank eyes.

Nothing good came out of seeing him with blank eyes.

"No… what, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"...hate..." Yusei responded quietly, playing with Jack's hand again."... Steal away..."

"I will not steal you away Mr. Fudo, you only have to spend an hour with me, then you can leave." Dr. Kaus said calmly.

"Want...to leave..." Yusei whispered, gripping Jack's hand.

"Don't want...to come back..."

"I'm sorry Mr. Fudo but you WILL have to return, this is mandatory."

"No...want Jack with me..." Jack smiled happily at Yusei's words, Kaus frowned.

"Mr. Atlas cannot be with you during these sessions, this is also mandatory."

Yusei tensed, Jack wincing a bit as Yusei gripped his hand tightly. "...no..."

"Mr. Fudo, this is necessary to help you recover!"

Yusei's blank stare then took a frightening turn.

**"I'LL KILL YOU."**

Before Jack could blink, Yusei had escaped his grasp and wrapped his hands around Dr. Kaus' throat.

"YUSEI!" Jack moved up and tried to get Yusei to let go, but the younger teen had an iron grip on the man's neck.

Yusei didn't let up one bit. Kaus was struggling to free himself of Yusei's grip. Sadly, it was to no avail. Fear was on his face as he stared at that too large smile on Yusei's face, he saw the malicious glee in his eyes as he squeezed tighter.

"YUSEI, STOP!" Jack screamed as he tried his best to pull Yusei away.

_**"Die..."**_ Yusei rasped out, tightening his grip, his eyes widen more as he watched Dr. Kaus struggle to breath.

"Yusei. Stop. **NOW.**" Jack growled out, his tone becoming icy like before.

Yusei froze, expression turning blank again. Jack pulled him away, Kaus gasping and coughing as he was able to breathe again.

Jack sat Yusei back down on the couch, then sat down next to him.

"Yusei I told you not to do that." Jack said quietly, soon having an armful of the teen.

"….sorry….." Yusei mumbled, relaxing against Jack.

Kaus soon recovered his breath, but was scared shitless. He grabbed his clipboard and started writing something down hastily.

Jack rocked Yusei gently, rubbing his back softly.

"Are...you alright sir?" Jack said quietly, watching the man write.

"Uh...y-yes...yes I'm fine." Kaus coughed out, still writing.

"I'm just making some plans for the next session."

Jack frowned and held Yusei close. There was no way he was going to get out of this.

"...Yusei... You will have to be alone with this man. I….. trust….. That he will keep his word." Jack whispered in Yusei's ear.

Yusei's eyes seemed to flash with an emotion Jack couldn't identify for a second before he clutched Jack's shirt and rubbed his face against his chest.

Jack smiled softly at Yusei's response.

"Now I want Yusei to come back next week, it was supposed to be two days from now but in light of what has happened I need to plan for a bit."

Jack nodded, very thankful it was moved to next week. He ran his hand through Yusei's hair; a faint purr was heard from Yusei.

Kaus put his glasses back on. "You are free to leave now."

Jack nodded and stood up, gently pulling Yusei up and leading him out the door.

Dr. Kaus watched them leave before going back to writing.

Jack then called for their ride, Yusei playing with Jack's hand once more.

"...hate ..." Yusei said quietly, not looking away from his actions.

Jack chuckled softly and smirked a bit.

"I hate him too." Yusei blinked in respond before ignoring everything.

Soon their ride came, Jack led Yusei into the car and told the driver their destination. Yusei stared blankly forward; Jack ran his hand through Yusei's hair gently, feeling Yusei relax greatly.

The trip back was quiet, Jack busying himself with Yusei as the quiet teen played with Jack's hands. They quickly arrived home, Jack keeping an arm around Yusei as they went inside.

Aki looked up from the couch, putting down her magazine. "How did it go?

Jack remained silent, keeping Yusei close. "...I'm nervous..." Was all Jack said.

Akiza stood up and walked over to Jack, keeping a safe distance as to not scare Yusei.

"What's wrong?" She asked a worried look on her face.

Jack was shaking his head faintly; Yusei went over to the couch to play with his Kuribon plushie.

"Jack, tell me. If it's about Yusei, I have to know, he's my friend too!" Akiza said firmly.

Jack looked at Akiza before motioning her to follow him to the kitchen, Yusei looking up as Jack passed and made barely audible noise that Jack was lucky to catch.

He knelt down and placed a hand on Yusei's cheek, smiling softly at him.

"I'll be right back, just make a noise and I'll coming straight in." He said softly, Akiza watching everything in surprise.

Yusei looked at Jack for a moment before going back to playing with his Kuribon doll, Jack smiling before turning around and leading Akiza into the kitchen.

"Okay, what's going on Jack?" Akiza said once they were in the kitchen

"...I don't want to take Yusei to therapy anymore...He attacked his therapist..." Jack said after a moment.

Akiza gasped a bit. "W-Why?!"

"Apparently, Yusei hates him; he said I'm not allowed to sit with him in any other session." Jack said, looking very upset.

"B-But Yusei NEEDS You!" Akiza exclaimed, greatly worried.

"I-I know... But he said I shouldn't be babying Yusei..." Jack moved to sit down.

"I have to be with Yusei... I refuse to leave him alone..."

Akiza pulled a chair and sat next to Jack, rubbing his back.

"It'll be alright, maybe you can cancel?" Jack shook his head.

"He said I would need to take it up with the cops if I tried." Jack sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Akiza looked scared. "T-There's no other way...?" she asked in a frightened tone.

Jack nodded. He held his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do... I... I..."

He took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh.

"I...I gave in and told Yusei to go alone but..." He looked nervous, Akiza watching him.

"What?" Jack didn't say anything, making Akiza antsy.

"What Jack?" Jack sighed once more.

"I-I kind of hope the man will do something…...so Yusei can hurt him….maybe even kill him…." Akiza gasped and looked at Jack in horror!

"What hell are you thinking?!" She exclaimed, hand covering her mouth in horror.

"We're supposed to help Yusei heal, NOT try to break him further!"

"LIKE HE'S GOING TO HEAL BY GOING TO FUCKING THERAPY! HE WON'T TALK TO ANYONE UNLESS I AM THERE! HE ALREADY SAID HE HATED THAT MOTHERFUCKER AND TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Jack screamed in fury. It was the truth. Therapy wasn't going to help him at all.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN ENCOURAGE THIS DAMNIT!" Akiza screamed back.

"He was fine before going to that bastard." Jack growled, glaring at the redhead.

"Dear gods, it's been ONE FUCKING APPOINTMENT! You have to give it more time!" Akiza said coldly, daring Jack to argue back.

A small noise was heard, making them turn and stare with wide eyes.

Yusei stood there, plushie in hand, his blank eyes staring at Akiza.

Akiza shivered inwardly, her anger gone, replaced with slight fear.

Jack slowly moved closer to Yusei, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yusei...?" Jack said softly.

Yusei stared at Akiza, ignoring Jack. Akiza felt fear creep up on her more.

"...not without Jack..." he said quietly, surprising the duo at the almost full sentence they received

Akiza swallowed, completely nervous.

"Y-Yusei...You have to get it a shot." She swallowed more and gave him a shaky smile.

"Maybe the man m-might find something t-that can help."

"….No..." Yusei responded, absentmindedly braiding Jack's hair extension.

Jack smiled smugly at Akiza, making the girl glare darkly at him.

"Yusei, I don't like the man ether but we have to give him a chance!" She tried to reason.

"No..." Yusei said, not looking away from his work.

Jack continued to smile smugly. "But Yusei-" Akiza was cut off when Yusei suddenly sent the mother of all death glares at her.

_**"I SAID NO."**_ Yusei rasped darkly before returning to his work, acting as if nothing happened.

Akiza shivered in fear, Jack happily stroking Yusei's hair, as if Yusei didn't do anything a moment ago.

"J-Jack, dammit just give the man a chance." Akiza said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, it's Yusei's choice. He is the patient, after all." Jack smiled as Yusei finished braiding one extension and started on the other.

"Jack, be reasonable!" She said desperately, flinching as she received a glare from the blond.

"I AM being reasonable." He said coldly. "What happens if you're wrong and Yusei gets worse, I'm not going to trust a completely stranger."

"Just give the man a chance, maybe it might work. Just. One. Chance Jack, one chance is all I'm asking." Akiza was one the verge of pulling her hair, Jack frustrating her.

Jack thought it over as Yusei braided his other extension. "...Fine. One chance. If Kaus fucks up, I'm not stopping Yusei, hell I'm joining him."

Akiza sighed on relief, happy that Jack finally agreed.

"Thank you Jack, I just want Yusei better, and I really don't want a tussle with the cops about this." Akiza paused and bit her lip. "I'm still surprised that Dr. Banner WOULD call the cops on you if you didn't take Yusei to his appointments."

Jack sighed and scowled. "Just our luck that we have to wait a few weeks before we can talk to him." He growled. "He's been assigned something and he won't have time for us."

"..." Yusei finished braiding Jacks extensions. He yawned loudly and grabbed Jack's hand.

Jack blinked; Yusei didn't want to be alone. "Come. I'm tired myself."

Akiza nodded. "Go sleep, I'll just relax for a while."

Jack nodded and led Yusei out of the kitchen.

Akiza sighed after hearing the bedroom door open and close; she sat down and held her head in her hands.

"I just hope I'm right about this guy." She whispered. "Because if I'm not..."

_**- (Scene skip)-**_

Yusei lay down on the bed, yawning again. Jack lay next to him, smiling a bit.

"...I wish I could cancel those appointments..." Jack muttered, still upset about that.

Yusei snuggled against him, making Jack chuckle.

"A few months ago, we wouldn't be caught dead like this." Jack's smile turned sad.

"But that's all changed now huh..." He wrapped his arms around the tired teen and held him close.

"...things changed...I just wish they didn't." Jack whispered to the now sleeping teen.

Jack ran his fingers through Yusei's hair, Yusei relaxing more in his sleep. The blonde frowned more. He really didn't want to trust Kaus, especially if Yusei wanted to kill him.

'Let's see what happens, but I'll never forgive myself if something DOES happen.' He thought, sighing and trying to relax.

'I hope everything goes well.' was his last thought before sleeping.

But sleep eluded him.

Jack couldn't sleep, the thought of Yusei being taken by that bastard making it hard to rest.

"D-Damn him." Jack whispered, his hatred for Paradox growing.

He felt arms wrap around him, along with whimpering. Yusei was shaking a bit.

Jack frowned sadly. "You had a nightmare?" Yusei didn't respond, simply burying his face into Jack's back.

Jack didn't say anything else, turning around and simply holding Yusei, humming a random tone.

'Why did it have to be him?' Jack thought not for the first time as he drifted back to sleep

**_- (Scene skip)-_**

"I'm glad Yusei enjoyed my performance~"

"Why the hell did you do that?! Yusei was going to KILL ME!"

Kaus glared at the smirking man, the angry man had hand prints on his neck.

"I knew Jack would stop him and he did so no problem." Kaus face palmed and groaned

"That's not the point dammit! He. Could. Have. Killed. ME!"

He chuckled at the outburst and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But he didn't." He said, smirking. Kaus growled quietly, than examined his notes.

"You are fucking lucky that we are friends Paradox, or else I would give these to the police." He said, holding out the notes he took during Yusei's session.

Paradox examining his nails on one hand, looking bored as he took the notes without looking at the man.

"I must admit I didn't think he would react the way he did when he saw you" He mumbled as Kaus began looking through his files.

"You really did a number to him." Kaus said after a moment.

Paradox chuckled. "I had fun."

Kaus sighed and sat back.

"So what do you want me to do? You didn't come here just to talk." Paradox smirked at him.

"I want to...show Yusei how heartbroken I was when he escaped." He chuckled darkly as he remembered everything he did to Yusei. "Yusei will provide me with more entertainment, such a delightful thought.

Paradox smirked as Kaus looked nervous. "Don't be afraid... You know that Atlas will be nearby."

"I still don't like how I'm involved." Kaus grumbled.

"You were chosen obviously." Kaus sighed at Paradox's words.

"How on earth did you distract Dr. Banner? Jack would have found out that he could easily cancel these appointments immediately." Paradox raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Quite some time but it was easy to persuade his boss to...transfer patients for a little while."

Kaus's eyes widened. "You didn't..."

Paradox smiled eerily. "I did~"

The brunette shook his head.

"You're going all out of the kid aren't you?"

Paradox smiled coldly.

"Of course, he deserve it, deserves it so much." He said in a soft voice, a voice soft and as cold as snow.

Kaus gulped. "You scare me sometimes..."

Paradox smiled at him playfully. "I'm very aware of that!"

"So..." He turned towards Kaus and smile darkly.

"You will make sure everything goes well, alright?" Paradox smiled more as Kaus nodded.

"Yes, I will do as you say." Kaus sighed again.

Paradox smiled. "Good!"

Kaus sighed once more as Paradox walked over and handed something to him, He wasn't paid enough for this...

Paradox straightened up and walked towards the door, looking over his shoulder at Kaus.

"We'll talk more about this later; make sure you get everything ready for Yusei's appointment alright?" Earning a nod from Kaus, Paradox smiled.

"Wonderful~"

**_- (Time skip: next day)-_**

Jack was the first to wake up, eyes fluttering up and automatically landing on Yusei, he smiled softly as he watched the teen sleep, it was one of the few times Yusei's face showed even the slightest emotion that wasn't negative, peace was a common one Jack saw and it made him happy, the look of calm Yusei had when he slept with nightmares.

Because for the first few moments of the day, it made Jack feel as if nothing ever happened to Yusei. That nothing had changed.

Slowly moving away from Yusei he sat up and stretched, sighing as his body relaxed, he turned to look at the time and saw that it was the next day.

'We must have been more tired than I thought.' Jack thought to himself, his eyes flickered to the nightstand and noticed a note on it.

Picking it up he saw that Akiza had to help Martha with something so she left some food for the both of them in the oven.

A small noise caught his attention and he turned to see Yusei looking at him.

"Hey there, sleep well?" Jack said, chuckling as Yusei's eyes drooped in response.

Jack got out of bed and smiled when Yusei held his arms out, Jack began chuckling as he picked Yusei up and carried the sleepy teen downstairs, pushing away the thought that Yusei was still very light and thin.

He placed Yusei on the couch and smiled at him.

"You relax here and I'll grab us something to eat from the kitchen okay?"

Yusei grabbed his Kuribon plushie before lying down to play with it, the TV on in case Yusei wanted to watch something. Jack went into the kitchen to heat their plates up.

He made sure to listen closely, since he had to make sure Yusei was fine.

Everything was calm, letting Jack get their meals heated up.

He came out with their plates and brought Yusei's plate forwards.

"I'll feed you if you want." Jack said, smiling as Yusei opened his mouth slightly.

Jack fed Yusei first before eating his plate; he placed the dirty dishes in the sink before sitting down in the living room and watching TV with Yusei.

After a few hours, the front door opened

"I'm back!" Called out Akiza.

Jack looked up from the TV as the redhead walked into the room. "Have fun?"

"Always. Anyways, how is Yusei?" Akiza asked, looking at Yusei.

Jack smiled softly and sat by Yusei, smiling more when the teen lied against him.

"He has been wonderful." was all Jack said,

Akiza smiled.

"That's nice to hear."

Jack nodded. Yusei blinked and started braiding Jacks extensions again.

Akiza giggled.

"Yusei's pretty attached to you." she giggled, smiling widely when Yusei made a noise when Jack shifted.

"...guardian." Yusei whispered suddenly, snuggling into Jack.

Both looking at Yusei in surprise.

Jack felt so happy at hearing Yusei say that, it made him feel accomplished that he could help Yusei in any way he could.

"He's so content around you." Akiza said softly, slightly jealous at the way Yusei was around Jack but knew it couldn't be helped.

"As I said, I'm the one that found him." Jack said.

Yusei fell asleep against Jack, breathing softly.

Akiza sighed. She missed the old Yusei.

Jack smiled as he stroked Yusei's hair.

Even though Yusei changed, Jack didn't care. If anything, it made him protective of him.

He wouldn't let Yusei out of his sight at all. But those damn therapy appointments...

He couldn't wait for the man to fuck up.

"Jack..." Akiza said lowly, seeing the dark look on his face.

Jack's eyes flickered to her before returning to Yusei.

"It's not a crime to imagine what will happen." Jack stated with a smirk.

"You're actually hoping Yusei kills him." Akiza whispered horrified.

Jack chuckled darkly.

"I'm not stopping him." Jack stated. Yusei let out a quiet snore, unaware of what was being talked about.

"Jack I said it before, we're trying to help him not make him worst!" Akiza whispered harshly.

Jack glared at her. "The bastard is making Yusei worst." Akiza groaned at this.

"Not this again." She whispered annoyed. "It's been only one appointment dammit!"

"I'm also aware of that. But I do not care for that man!" Jack hissed.

Akiza groaned in frustration. Why couldn't Jack understand?!

"Why are you being so frustrating about this?!" she whispered more harshly.

"Because I. Don't. Trust. Him." Jack growled, glaring at Akiza coldly.

"You're being ridiculous." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"No, YOU'RE being ridiculous!" Jack growled lowly.

"Akiza, I KNOW you won't admit it, but even YOU don't think Yusei will recover from this. Therapy WILL. NOT. Help him." Jack whispered angrily.

"Dear gods." Akiza said, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming. She then held her hands up in surrender, clicking her tongue and scowling at Jack.

"Fine, you know what? Yeah Jack, I agree with you with this." She scowled as Jack looked smug and then leaned down until they were only an inch apart, glaring at him coldly, making him frown and look at her.

"But you and I BOTH agree that being hassled by the police is a fucking bitch to go through and so help me gods, I will beat you within an inch of your life and show you how well my psychic abilities are if you bring the police into this." She hissed coldly, making Jack swallow.

She moved back a bit and pointed towards Yusei's prone form.

"Until you figure out a way or something happens that allows Yusei to stop going, he. Will. Continue. To. Go. Is that clear asshole, or do I need to persuade you with a more violent method?" Akiza practically spat her words, glaring at Jack with enough angry that made him flinch a bit.

Jack nodded, swallowing again; Akiza looked at him for another minute before pulling away and walking to the kitchen, mumbling about getting something to eat.

Jack ran a hand though his hair and sighed.

He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

"Eat up, Yusei."

Akiza watched as Jack fed Yusei his meal. She had a small smile on her face, she had calmed down as she made food for the three of them.

Yusei slowly ate his meal, watching Jack the whole time.

"Keep eating Yusei, we need to get you back into a healthy weight." Jack said softly, smiling as Yusei ate.

Soon, Yusei finished eating and began playing with Jack's hand. Jack chuckled.

"Is my hand that appealing to you?" Jack asked playfully, chuckling as Yusei made a noise in response.

Jack flexed his hand and chuckled as Yusei held his hand flat in order to keep him from flexing.

"Having fun?" Akiza said, giggling.

"Yep." Jack chuckled as Yusei held his hand flat by pressing it to the table. Akiza giggled.

"I have never seen something so cute!" She said happily.

Yusei made another noise as Jack continued moving his hand.

"He doesn't like when you do that Jack." Akiza giggled more.

"I know. I'll stop." Jack smiled, not making his hand move anymore. Yusei seemed pleased, despite no expression on his face.

Akiza giggled again. This was too cute in her eyes.

Jack smiled softly as Yusei continued playing with his hand, moving it and flexing it.

"He's like a little kid." Jack said softly, his smile turning a bit sad, Akiza smiling sadly as well.

"Yeah."

"I hope he recovers and returns to normal..." Akiza said, Jack frowning now.

"I think he won't..."

Akiza looked at Jack and noticed that Jack looked sadder and shook his head slowly.

"No...I KNOW he won't return to normal." Akiza silently took a deep breath, keeping herself from crying, she knew Jack was right, but it didn't hurt any less.

"No one can truly recover from something like that...no one..." Jack said quietly.

Yusei made a noise, holding Jack's hand down with both hands. Jack smiled faintly.

"At least he is safe... That is all that matters..."

He used his free hand and ruffled Yusei's hair, chuckling as Yusei pressed against his hand.

Akiza giggled as Yusei practically melted under Jack's hand.

"So cute, like a cat!" she said, smiling.

Jack smiled happily and massaged the teen's scalp.

**_- (Time skip: a week later)-_**

"Yusei, you have to!"

"Akiza, he won't listen to you. He really doesn't want to go!"

Akiza glared at Jack, the blond glaring back, Yusei clutched Jack's arm.

"He's going and that's final." She said firmly, tapping her foot.

Yusei buried his face in Jacks chest, Jack glared at Akiza.

"It's HIS choice!" he spat.

"Unless you want us to face the cops, which I know you don't, then it's NOT!" Akiza hissed, reminding Jack of what would happen if he didn't take Yusei.

Jack growled darkly at Akiza, not wanting to remember that little fact.

"I hate you so much right now." Jack growled, Akiza glared back at him and pointed at the door.

"Hate me as much as you want, just go, you're late." Jack scowled before leading Yusei out the door, trying hard to ignore Yusei's whimper.

Jack and Yusei spent the duration of the ride in silence; Jack glared at the window, still not happy with any of this.

He made a face as they soon arrived at their destination, scowling as he imagined the smug look on Kaus' face.

Jack led Yusei inside and sat him down. "I'm outside, remember that."

Yusei sneezed in response, making Jack chuckle. He checked Yusei in and went back to the car.

Yusei simply sat there, unmoving, disturbing the secretary for ten minutes.

"Yusei?" Yusei slowly turned his head to face the direction of the voice.

Dr. Kaus was standing in front of his door, folder in hand.

"Welcome back Mr. Fudo, please come in."

Yusei didn't move for a moment before, slowly, standing up and walking over into the room.

Kaus smiled before following Yusei, the door closing with a soft click.

**_- (scene skip)—_**

"Seriously?"

"Completely."

"…..How are you not arrested?" Jack snorted at the driver, both relaxing on the hood of the car.

"Luck and a friend of mine in the police force." The driver shook his head at Jack.

"Crazy bastard, that's what you are." Jack shrugged and smirked.

"I'm that awesome."

"Bullshit."

"Shut up Dango."

"It's Danzo!"

"Whatever." Danzo was about to retort, and possibly hit Jack, when he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

"Hey isn't that the kid?" Jack turned and saw Yusei slowly coming out of the building, his head down, hair covering his face.

Jack got off the hood of the car and walked over, frowning when Yusei didn't immediately walk over to him.

"Yusei, how was your appointment?" He asked softly, frowning more when he didn't receive a response.

Jack shuffled his feet a bit and gently grabbed Yusei's shoulder, pulling back when Yusei flinched a bit.

"…..Let's get going Yusei." Jack waited until Yusei walked past him, following him to the car.

Danzo looked at the duo before frowning himself and getting into the car.

Jack let Yusei go in first and was quick to follow; he took one look at the building and glared at it, blaming it for whatever was happening before going in the car and signaling Danzo to move.

He simply hoped this was a one-time reaction.

**_- (Three months later) -_**

It was as if all their hard work had vanished in seconds, Yusei it was as if nothing had changed from the very beginning. He wouldn't eat no matter how much Jack tried to make him, he flinched whenever anyone, even Jack, touched him, he never responded now, and he relapsed much more often than before.

Jack had once stopped taking Yusei to his appointments but then Kaus was at the door the next day with two officers, a pleasant smile on his face, Jack had never wanted to kill anyone more than he had then. Jack gave in and returned to taking Yusei to see Kaus, to his anger and frustration.

The others had to keep Rua and Ruka away from Yusei in fear of them becoming the victims of one of Yusei's relapses, Jack and Akiza fought much more violently as well, screaming matches that could be heard from the streets. Martha and Crow tried to stop them as much as possible but it never worked.

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE ME TAKE YUSEI TO THE SON OF A BITCH!" Jack screamed at the redhead, his eyes filled to the brim with fury.

Akiza was just as angry as he was, her nails digging into her palm as she clenched her fists.

"LIKE YOU'RE ACTUALLY DOING ANYTHING TO HELP YUSEI YOU BASTARD, YOU JUST SIT ON YOUR ASS AND BITCH, WHINE, AND FUCKING MOAN WHILE I TRY TO FIND A WAY TO GET YUSEI TO STOP GOING!" She screeched at the blond.

"LIKE YOU ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING YOU STUPID BITCH!"

The sound of glass shattering against the wall was heard as Akiza flung a plate at Jack, the blond duelist ducking in time to avoid the hit to his head.

"I DO MUCH MORE THEN YOU!" She shouted, throwing another plate at Jack, missing again.

"JACK, AKIZA YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Martha cried out, Crow holding her back in order to prevent her from getting in the crossfire.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT YUSEI IS LIKE THIS!" Jack roared, pointing towards the direction of Yusei's room.

"Martha, go and check on Yusei." Crow whispered, hoping Martha took the bait; he REALLY didn't want to see her get hurt trying to calm those two hotheads down.

Martha looked conflicted before nodding and heading towards Yusei's room, Crow sighing in relief.

"Oh you're blaming ME about that?! YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT ATLAS! JUST FULL OF FUCKING SHIT!" Akiza looking around for something else to throw at the blond, Jack growled deeply, looking like he wanted to hit her badly.

Crow didn't know who to go for to stop this, if he stopped Jack, Akiza would hit him with something and Jack would most likely get even more furious and attack her and or him , and if he stopped Akiza, she'll go all psychic on him.

The choices were not good.

"Guys you gotta stop this!" He exclaimed, stepping into their sights.

"She started all this shit, you tell HER to stop!" Jack growled, pointed at Akiza.

"Fuck. You." She hissed. "Fuck you and everything about you Atlas, I never started anything, if anything, YOU decided to sit on your fat ass and do nothing! All you fucking did was complain about how Yusei wasn't getting better! But did you do anything about it?! NOOOOOOOOOO!" She spat, grabbing the coffee mug right next to her, ready to fling it at him.

"You just complained, complained, COMPLAINED! You didn't do SHIT, at least I tried to fix this! I was the one that has been talking to Ushio, I was the one that has been trying to get evidence that the fucking bastard was doing something to Yusei, I HAVE BEEN DOING ALL OF THAT WHILE YOU WERE A LITTLE BITCH THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING JACKASS, NOTHING!"

"OH SO I'VE BEEN DOING NOTHING HUH?!"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU BASTARD!"

"GUYS STOP!" Crow ducked as Akiza threw the mug, it smashing against the wall right next to Jack's head.

Jack growled and grabbed a glass jar of spice and threw it at Akiza, growling as she avoided the object.

This was the worst part of their arguments, when they both tried to hurt the other.

Crow ducked the flying objects and ran out of the kitchen where the fight was being held.

He calmed his heart down and ran a hand through his hair, frustration clear on his face.

'It can't get any worse.' Crow thought grimly.

"CROW HELP ME HOLD YUSEI DOWN!" Martha screamed from Yusei's room a loud scream overlapping hers.

He and his big mouth.

He ran to the room and flinched at the sight.

Yusei struggled under Martha, his nails digging into his neck, trying to claw at it, blood already coating his fingers.

Yusei screamed; practically an agonized sound that sent a chill down Crow's spine, tears streaming down his pale, thin face. He was thrashing on the bed, Martha doing her best to keep Yusei from moving but failing.

"G-Get the straps!" She shouted, biting back a cry as Yusei scratched her face in his struggle. Crow quickly moved, reaching under the bed and the leather straps he attached to the bed for situations like this.

Jack and Akiza would both scream in outrage if they knew that he and Martha have bound Yusei to the bed when he relapsed, but since they were fighting, they wouldn't realize anything. He quickly grabbed Yusei's legs and started tying them to the bed, trying to avoid getting hit by the flailing body parts.

After he had bound Yusei's legs, he worked on Yusei's arms, feeling very upset as he was able to wrap his fingers around Yusei's wrists without effort, showing how thin Yusei became again. He quickly finished and motioned Martha to move, both stepping back as Yusei struggled against his binds, screaming at the top of his lungs, the two were scared that Yusei would tear his vocal cords apart.

Martha quickly ran out, Crow didn't stop her, already knowing what she was going to get, not 30 seconds later, she came back, with a med kit, opening it and pulling out a syringe before handing it to Crow.

Crow made a face but nodded, walking over and holding Yusei's sweaty face firmly, making sure he didn't move so much, he then quickly plunged the needle into Yusei's neck, injecting him with the medicine.

Yusei continued to scream for a few more minutes before his screams began quieting until they ceased completely, Martha and Crow sighing in relief as Yusei finally succumbed to the sedative.

After waiting a minute to see that Yusei was completely unconscious, Crow and Martha began unstrapping Yusei, placing the straps back under the bed so Jack and Akiza wouldn't find them.

'This is ridiculous." Crow said, taking a shaking breath as he on the floor by the bed, wiping the sweat from his face.

"There's nothing much we can do Crow, nothing much we can do." Martha said sadly, placing the syringe back into the med kit, placing a bandage over her scratch, and closing the kit.

"I wish there WAS something we can do." Crow muttered under his breath, Martha smiling sadly.

"Me too Crow, me too."

They remained in Yusei's room, listening to the screams and crashes coming from the kitchen as Jack and Akiza's argument continued.

Crow let his head rest against the bed, Martha sitting at the edge and gently stroking Yusei's sweaty hair, not saying anything in fear of crying.

They were afraid, afraid that everything would worsen more than it already did, something they DIDN'T what happening, but what could they do? Jack and Akiza were blinded by their angry towards each other to see what was happening; their angry would be their downfall.

It would be Yusei's downfall.

And they would have no one else but themselves to blame.

**_- (Scene skip)-_**

"Excellent job, my friend."

"Save it blondie, it's because of you that I'm on edge, you give me a headache." Paradox chuckled at Kaus' mutters.

"But you must admit, seeing Yusei like this is so entertaining." Paradox said, smirking, Kaus scoffed.

"Entertaining for YOU maybe." Kaus grumbled. "I'm still waiting for the moment when Yusei loses it and tries to kill me."

Paradox simply smiled mysteriously, not comforting the man at all.

"So why are you here now?" Paradox smirked and crossed his arms over his chest and told Kaus his plan, causing the brunette to shake his head.

"It's always something with you, my god." Paradox just smiled at him.

"So you'll get everything ready?" Kaus sighed at Paradox and nodded.

"Like I have a choice dammit."

"Wonderful." Paradox chuckled and stood up, deciding it was time to go.

"Until then my friend." Kaus rubbed his eyes and waved Paradox off.

"Yeah, Yeah, until then." Paradox left and walked past the secretary, chuckling as she started waking up from her hypnosis he placed on her as he disappeared from her sight.

"Yusei, I truly am enjoying this." He said, smiling darkly as he walked off, plans forming in his mind.

**_- (scene skip)—_**

Would it work out fine?

Martha frowned as she watched Akiza talk to Ushio, an angry look was on the redhead's face as she whispered harshly at him, Ushio looking nervous and annoyed at the redhead.

Did they plan it right?

After a few minutes Akiza walked off, looking even more upset, that's when Martha made her move.

"Is everything alright?" Ushio turned to Martha as she walked over to him and gave her a halfhearted smile.

"Oh, Hey there, Yeah everything's fine." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck; Martha noticed that his face was showing a bit of frustration.

"You say its fine but your face tells another story." Martha said, smiling sadly as he looked began looking more nervous.

"Well...maybe a little...okay a lot." Ushio said, correcting himself at the look he received from Martha.

"Wanna talk about it?" The man sighed and thought for a moment before nodding, Martha smiled and led Ushio to the living room, Crow was there drinking the tea that Martha had set out a few moments ago.

Motioning the officer to sit down, she started pouring tea for the both of them.

"Now, what's been happening with you and Akiza?" She asked after Ushio had settled in a bit. "Is it about Yusei?"

Ushio looked a bit startled at Martha knowing about that but calmed down when Crow sent him a look basically telling them that it was pretty obvious that it was the reason Akiza approached him.

"Y...Yeah...it's just this guy...you know, Yusei's therapist, Dr. Kaus?" Martha and Crow nodded, informed about who the man was.

"Well Akiza asked me to search the files and find anything out about the guy, anything that could get the man arrested or connected to Yusei's attacker."

Martha and Crow nodded, motioning Ushio to continue.

"But the frustrating thing about it is, I can't find anyone or anything that could hit the man, I've searched and searched but nothing came up."

"What do you mean nothing?" Crow asked, looking at Ushio in confusion.

"It's like...the man doesn't exist except by way of mouth, yet when I went to the building one time when he was out, I snuck into his office and saw diplomas, certifications, the whole nine yards yet I can't find anything that would MEAN anything." Ushio rubbed his forehead and groaned, finding everything to be frustrating.

"It's as if he has the documents on his person but if anyone tries to look him up, he's a ghost."

Crow and Martha sent each other a worried look.

"Wouldn't THAT be enough to make the man suspicious, or at least slightly suspicious?" Crow seemed to think about this, but a frustrated look appeared on his face, similar to the one on both Martha and Ushio.

"You would think that that would be enough but no." Ushio drank his tea and sighed, muttering angrily about a corrupted justice system.

"It's as if this guy's got people to make sure no one knows about him."

"Well...if you can't find any information, what could you use that's enough evidence to get this man in prison?" Martha asked after a moment.

"Photographic or visual proof that this man is doing something to Yusei." He grumbled.

"Have you talked to Dr. Banner?" Crow frowned when Ushio shook his head.

"It's as if someone made sure no one can reach the man! I've been trying to contact him but no one will let me talk to him!" he growled, ashamed of himself for being helpless in getting the information that could help Yusei.

Martha reached out and have Ushio's knee a small squeeze in comfort.

"It'll be alright, I promise." Ushio smiled at her and nodded.

After a while of talking about other simple things, Martha and Crow waved Ushio off, both walking back and settling down in the living room.

Nether said anything, both lost in thought, thinking the same thing.

"Are you sure Martha?" Crow said after a moment, looking straight forward, face expressionless.

Martha swallowed nervously but nodded all the same, a determined look on her face.

"Jack and Akiza won't do anything anymore, they are too lost in their own anger themselves and each other, it's us that are going to have to help Yusei, even if it means doing this." Martha said, her voice shaky a first but gradually gaining strength.

"But…." Crow looked nervous. "This is REALLY risky."

Martha nodded a determined look on her face.

"But if all goes well, it will work out in the end, we have to do it." Crow sighed and looked at Martha, nodding with a tired smiled, one which Martha returned.

They had been planning this for a while now, there were many things that could possibly go wrong with this plan but what choice did they have? Yusei had helped them many times before, now it's time for them to return the favor.

"So before Yusei's appointment you'll…" Crow made a motion with his hand and Martha nodded, knowing what Crow.

"Yes, and you will create an opening." Crow nodded, already planning something, he was friends with someone that would help them greatly.

"Good, in three days, we'll get the footage that will prove Yusei is in danger."

**_- (Time skip)-_**

They had set everything, acting normal for the three days, Martha had left an hour before the time Jack had to take Yusei, and Crow had already called up his friend.

After Martha left 20 minutes later, pulling his phone out and calling her.

"Everything set?"

"Yeah, just give me the word and I'll head in."

"This is dangerous Martha; I should be the one doing your job,"

"Can't change it now Crow, we have to do this."

Crow swallowed, gripping the phone tightly, he looked at his watched and saw that they were on track; Kaus should be out of the office now because of his distraction.

"Okay, go."

"Wish me luck." Crow sighed and hung up, running a hand through his hair.

'This better work.' He thought bitterly, walking off to do his part.

Martha walked into Dr. Kaus' building a determined look on her, he bag clutched tightly in her hands.

She didn't stop until she entered the waiting area, the secretary at her desk, typing away.

"Kimiko." The secretary looked at Martha, a small sad smile on her face.

"Crow called me; Kaus will be gone for 20 minutes, something about his car getting jacked up." Martha smiled, knowing it was Crow's doing. "I'll inform you when you have 10 minutes left." Martha nodded at her, a grateful look on her face.

"Thank you for doing this." Kimiko simply continued to smile sadly, reaching in her desk and giving Martha a folded paper.

"This is the layout of the room. Where to put what and where not to put anything, Crow wanted me to give you this." She looked at Kaus's door with a frown. "That guy, Yusei, he gets worse every time he leaves this place, The screams are so horrible but I can't do anything to stop it by myself Kaus has the police on his side, I'll do what I can to help if it means getting Yusei away from here."

Martha nodded at her, and then started towards Kaus' office.

Once she was inside, she surveyed the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary, she walked over and placed her bag on the desk, letting out a sigh, she began pulling out her items.

Micro cameras, a gift from Ushio, Martha was grateful he didn't ask why they needed them but she believes that he knows.

She pulled out the blueprints Kimiko gave her and studying the layout and determining where to place the cameras.

It took some time but she was able to place all the cameras at every angle she could think of, she pulled out a mini laptop and began connecting the cameras to Crow's laptop at home.

Martha was shaken from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"10 minutes!" Kimiko whispered loudly.

"Alright, I'm almost done!" Martha whispered back, typing as quickly as she could, closing the laptop and quickly placing everything leftover into her back, she quickly headed to the door and just as she was about to grip the doorknob.

"I'm back Kimiko." Martha felt her heart stop at that moment.

**_- (scene skip)—_**

"Have you seen Martha?" Crow looked up from his place on the couch with a start, Akiza looking at him questioningly.

Crow slowly shook his head and went back to his laptop, typing a few things, he had to keep Akiza from finding out what he and Martha were doing, as much Akiza cares, Crow knew she would only get in the way.

'This is more nerve wrecking than it seems.' Crow thought, trying subtly to keep the psychic duelist from seeing the screen.

The cameras Martha placed in the room should have begun recording everything, but what made him nervous was worrying if Martha was found out or not.

'She'll be alright.' Crow thought, trying to reassure himself.

"Crow what are you doing on that thing?" Crow practically jumped in his seat before realizing that Akiza was in front of him, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Crow swallowed, and gave Akiza a small shaky smile.

"N-Nothing! Really! It's nothing serious! Just something I'm working on." He replied, cursing himself for the slight stutter.

Akiza made a small click of her tongue.

"Would it be alright if I look?" She asked as she pulled the laptop towards her, she barely finished her sentence when Crow snatched the laptop back.

"NO!" He exclaimed, before swallowing and smiling shakily. "It's a-alright, I-It's nothing!"

Akiza growled.

"It has something to do with Yusei, doesn't it?!" Crow rapidly shook his head and started moving away from Akiza as she moved to get closer to him.

"N-No! It doesn't involve anything to do with Yusei!" Akiza growled, not believing him and made a lunge at him, Crow ducked and did the only thing he could do.

He ran for it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Akiza screamed, chasing after the teen.

Crow ran as fast as he could, running out of the building and off into the night, he could hear Akiza scream in outrage behind him as she soon lost him

'She's scary!' Crow thought as he slowed to a stop in a park. He found a bench and sat there, placing the still open laptop down and began typing, hoping nothing was messed up when he ran.

Sighing a bit in relief, Crow sat back and waited, he could see that the video files were almost complete, he just had to wait a few more minutes.

"Martha, please be alright." Crow murmured, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

He closed his eyes and rested for the remaining few minutes left.

For a while, everything was quiet, calming Crow's nerves a bit, he then let out a startled cry as his phone began ringing at the same time the laptop beeped, signifying that the cameras have finished recording.

Crow quickly pulled his phone out and answered as he typing a few things down.

"Y-Yes? Hello?" Crow carefully made sure there were copies of the footage, he may have been paranoid but it was better safe than sorry.

"Ah, yes, this is New Domino Hospital." Crow's heart practically stopped at those words.

**_- (Scene skip)-_**

Akiza growled as she paced the living room.

"When I get my hands in that birdbrain..." She growled, running a hand through her hair.

Just as she was plotting a certain teen's death, her phone ranging.

"What?" She answered in an icy tone.

"Akiza? Where are you?!" Akiza growled at the voice.

"What the hell do you want Crow? Unless it's to show me that I'm right and give me that laptop I'm-"

"Get to the hospital!" Akiza, though angry at Crow, was curious.

"Why?" She heard some panting, signaling that he was running.

"I-It's Martha! T-There was an accident! "Akiza nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"W-What?"

"JUST GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" Crow screamed, making the red head jump into action and run out the door.

'What happened?' Akiza thought as she ran to her D-wheel and drove as fast as she could.

**_- (Scene skip)—_**

Martha felt pain all over her body, it was horrible but she couldn't move a limb.

She heard voices around her but couldn't tell what they said.

'Where am I?' she thought vaguely, trying to open her eyes but they were too heavy.

What was she doing before this? Something involving someone….

'_Yusei…'_ Martha suddenly thought.

'_That's right…I was going to help Yusei….and…'_

**_- (Flashback)-_**

'_Where to hide, where to hide?!" Martha began to silently panic as she heard footsteps becoming louder._

_She was about to have a heart attack when her eyes landed on the window._

_She looked at the door and then back at the window, taking a deep breath and quickly heading over and opening the window before climbing out, there was a flat surface between the windows on the bottom floor and she was able to get her footing, she closed the window as quietly as she could and moved away from sight just as Kaus opened his door and turned on the lights._

_Martha let out a quiet breath of relief but at the same time kept her guard up, she carefully looked below her and let out a shudder as she saw how high she was, 10 floors away from the ground, she pressed herself against the wall and tried to calm herself_

_She heard a car stop and looked down, watching as Jack got out of the car and pulled flailing Yusei with him. She watched as Jack covered Yusei's mouth and dragged the thrashing, screaming man into the building._

_She didn't need to be in front of Jack to see the guilt on his face as he manhandled Yusei._

_After a few minutes she heard Kaus walk over and opened the door._

"_Ah, welcome back Yusei." Martha grimaced at the cheerful tone, Jack seemed to feel the same way._

"_Fuck you; I don't believe your cheery shit." Jack growled angrily._

_Kaus chuckled. "Now don't be like that, I'll see you in an hour Mr. Atlas." Martha felt more than saw Jack glare before he slammed the door and left, leaving Yusei alone with Kaus._

"_Well hello again Yusei, it seems you've been doing very well these days." Martha could help but feel anger at Kaus, Yusei was doing worse, not better!_

"_Today we will be doing something different." Kaus' voice started to become quiet and Martha became curious, she strained to hear Kaus better, but she shifted her weight too much and suddenly, her foot slipped. She tried to regain her balance but then she lurched forward and was suddenly plummeting down ten floors to the earth._

_Martha didn't have time to register that she was even falling. _

_The last thing she heard before hitting the ground was soft laughter._

_And then everything turned black._

_TBC..._


End file.
